Girls Week
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Sequel to If Walls Could Talk. Installment 3 of 6. Emma and Shalimar are going on vacation to celebrate their anniversary but encounter some problems along the way...Small dedication...
1. An Unknown Trip

_Relation to other stories: Sequel to"If Walls Could Talk." Part 3 of 6._

_Written by LT Magnus_

**Girls Week**

Shalimar lie curled up in Emma's arms in bed as she awoke. She snuggled herself closer to her lover and rested her head against the psionics'.

"So where are we gonna go for our anniversary?" Emma asked as she kissed Shalimar on the head.

"I told you, hun, it's a surprise."

"This is the first time I've ever celebrated a one month anniversary," Emma said with a smile as she looked down at the feral.

"It's been so great; I can't wait to celebrate it." Shalimar smiled and kissed Emma passionately.

"Why can't I know? I mean, I spent all day yesterday packing for a week long trip to a place I don't even know of. I brought shorts and pants 'cause I didn't know which I'd need." She smiled sweetly at Shalimar so she could be sure she wasn't complaining the feral wanted to go away with her.

"I'll give you a hint," Shalimar grinned playfully, "we're not staying in just one place."

Emma's curiosity peeked as she thought about where in the world Shalimar could be taking her.

"Is it one of the places I suggested?" She asked as she hoped maybe she could get some more information. "I'd really like to go to Greece, or Italy, or France and take one of those romantic boat rides." She smiled and batted her eyes at Shalimar.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Shalimar said as she pulled herself out of bed. "But, we do need to get going as soon as possible. So," she reached over to Emma to gesture for her to get up as well, "up we go." Emma took her hand and got out of bed. Shalimar headed to the dresser and began looking for an outfit. Emma headed into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

"So is the Helix ready for us to go?" Emma called from the bathroom as she ran her hairbrush through her misplaced locks.

"We're not taking it," Shalimar called from the bedroom and she started putting her bra and underwear on.

"So how are we getting there?"

"We're driving, honey. Besides we can't just take the Helix what if the guys need it?"

Emma wondered how close this place must be if they were going to drive there instead of fly. She washed off her toothbrush and spit into the sink. She turned to wipe her mouth on the towel and headed back into the bedroom. She walked over the Shalimar in her bra and panties and wrapped her arms around the feral, pulling her in close for an embrace.

"You mean I have to spend all the traveling time being cooped up in a car with you," she smiled s she teased the feral and matted her hands through her hair. Shalimar smiled and teased the psionic back.

"How about I strap you to the hood so you can feel the breeze?" Shalimar grinned at the psionic and slowly kissed her lips.

"You can strap me down if ya want," Emma smiled and kissed the ferals' nose softly, "but you hafta wait 'til we get there first."

"Well then," Shalimar began, "we better get moving." She kissed Emma's lips once more and reluctantly broke their embrace to resume getting dressed. Emma opened the drawers and began to pull out clothes for herself to wear as she began to get dressed as well.

When Shalimar was completely dressed she turned to Emma beside her.

"Last night I asked Brennan and jess to load up the car for me and give it a check up before we left. So I'm gonna go see how that went ok, be back soon." Shalimar leaned over to kiss her love goodbye and headed out of the room. She made her way into the lab where she found Brennan and Jesse hovering over a computer screen.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doin'?" She asked as she headed over to stand behind them.

"I was just putting the finishing touched on this new game I programmed," Jesse answered as he turned to look at Shalimar.

"Cool. So did you guys get a chance the check the car for me?"

"Sure did," Brennan answered as he turned from the screen, "it's all set. You girls are gonna have a great time huh?"

"That's the plan." Shalimar smiled as she turned and headed back to the door. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," he answered, "just bring me back something."

Shalimar made her way back to the bedroom and entered.

"Hey," she said as she stepped through the bedroom door, "almost ready?"

"Yeah," Emma replied as she fixed herself up in the mirror, "I can't wait to see this surprise." She smiled and headed over to Shalimar's awaiting arms. Shalimar placed a sweet kiss on her lips and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Great, then let's get goin'." Shalimar held her close as they left the room and headed down the hall.


	2. Setting Out

Shalimar and Emma stood beside the car putting their final bags inside. They turned to hug their friends goodbye before embarking on their romantic journey.

"Don't you guys go getting' into trouble while we're away," Shalimar said with a grin as she hugged Brennan goodbye.

"We'll be good," he reassured.

"We won't." She smiled at him and turned to face Jesse.

"Thank you guys for putting our bags in the car," she said as she embraced Jesse in a tight hug.

"Anything for you, Shal," he said as he pulled back to smile sweetly at her. "I'll have your um, thing ready by the time you get back."

"Thanks."

Shalimar turned to Adam who was hugging Emma goodbye.

"You girls be safe," he said in a protective way, "and stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry about us, Adam," she said as she hugged him close.

Shalimar was sad to leave her friends for the week and knew she'd miss them deeply. But she knew she'd be with Emma and hoped she wouldn't have the time to miss them as she'd be too happy and busy to think about anything but Emma. It had been her idea to go on this trip and she wanted everything to be perfect. It wasn't just their first vacation together, it was their anniversary and it was her who had planned it. She didn't want anything to ruin her time with Emma and wasn't about to let any worries or doubts take away from her enjoyment of the trip.

"So what are you guys gonna do while we're gone?" she asked as she stepped back to Emma's side.

"You know," Brennan began, "leave the toilet seat up, make lots of noise and walk around naked."

"And that's different from your usual routine how?" she asked him with a playful grin. He laughed and let a playful punch make contact with her shoulder.

"We'll see you when ya get back."

"Take care, guys," Emma said with a smile as she opened the passenger seat door and eased herself into the car.

"Bye." Shalimar turned to wave to the guys as she joined Emma and sat in the drivers' seat.

The guys watched as Emma and Shalimar drove away knowing they'd miss them much more then they'd let on. Each of them felt that Shalimar and Emma were not only good friends but vital members of their team. They couldn't imagine how they would function if they weren't fighting by their side. They'd accomplished so much more by having them on their team. They hated the fact that they'd be without them for a whole week but knew the girls deserved the time together.

"So," Emma began when they were out of sight of the guys, "where we headed?" She turned and smiled over to a grinning Shalimar.

"Emma, you know I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

"Oh come on, you're gonna make me guess the entire trip?"

"No, Ms. Nosey, you're just gonna hafta wait and be surprised."

"Gees, I'm surprised you don't just blindfold me 'til we get there." Emma rolled her eyes and placed them back on the road ahead. Shalimar looked from Emma to the road and grinned.

"Nah, I've got other plans for that blindfold."

"So how long's it gonna take to get there?"

"All day," Shalimar answered, "hopefully we'll be there by nightfall."

"Hopefully?" Emma questioned not liking the sound of that. She was far too anxious and excited to wait all day. "So when does the fun start?" She looked to Shalimar who flashed her a playful grin.

"Well, if ya really can't wait I can always pull over for a little."

"Not that," Emma smiled over to the feral. "I just want it all to start."

"It has started. Just enjoy the ride. We'll be off the main roads pretty soon and there won't be any traffic just open countryside."

"So I guess we're not driving to Paris, huh?" Emma asked sarcastically as she let out a soft sigh.

"Ok, your one hint is, it's not Paris."

"Aw," Emma tried not to sound too serious or too disappointed as she was happy just to be going away with the love of her life.

"Am I ever gonna get to go to Paris?"

"Maybe some other time. And I don't wanna hear another word about Paris the whole trip."

"Ok, ok," the psionic gave up. "I'll just look forward to a day or driving. So how do we pass the time?" Emma asked as she searched through the glove compartment.

"Hmmm…," Shalimar began as she thought of what would be fun. She knew what she really wanted to do was pull the call over right then and there for a little love fest. "We could play a game," she finally suggested.

"Did you bring those dice?" Emma asked as she looked up. She opened a piece of gum and began to chew. She gestured for Shalimar to take one but she shook her head.

"Not that kinda game," Shalimar answered with a smile liking the way the psionic was thinking. She had a feeling this week would be the most fun she'd ever had in her life. Every minute she was with Emma felt like it was the best experience of her life. She felt like every second away from her was a waste of time. Like she was missing out on precious moments every minute she was without who she considered to be her soul mate. Every second they weren't together, no matter what Shalimar was doing, she didn't feel quite right. She felt empty and broken inside. She felt a nagging in the pit of her stomach and a pull in her heart that begged for the psionic. She felt her world was incomplete. She'd never felt the love she felt with Emma ever before in her life. Even when they weren't together she still felt the undying love and the lure of her hearts' desire for the psionic. She hoped she would never be alone or without her for the rest of her life.

"So what kinda game?" Emma asked as she reclined in the passenger seat.

"I don't know let's see, um….how about truth?"

"Truth, we haven't played that in a while."

"I remember we played it a couple weeks ago but didn't get to finish," Shalimar answered and smiled seductively over at the psionic.

"I remember too," Emma smiled and raised her eyebrows, "I've still got a bruise from the extra rounds. So we gonna play the normal way or our special version?"

"The normal version. I'm driving after all, wouldn't be fair to get me all worked up like you do. Ok, I'll go first. Let's see." Shalimar furled her brow as she tried to think of a good question to ask the psionic. "Would you ever use your powers to erase negative moments in our relationship?"

Emma sat and pondered the question. She knew it was just a question but wondered if the feral actually wondered if she'd do that. She didn't like the thought that Shalimar might not totally trust her with her powers. Trust was very important to Emma and especially in a relationship. Any type of relationship required trust as far as she was concerned and she trusted the feral with her life and her heart. Her relationship with Shalimar was very important to her and she wouldn't jeopardize it for anything in the world.

"Of course not. I wouldn't lie to you or anyone else like that." Emma paused for a moment and studied the feral's face to judge her reaction. "You know that right?" Emma noticed Shalimar didn't answer her immediately as if she had to think about it for a second. Could Shalimar not totally trust her? If Shalimar didn't trust her Emma knew something had to be done or else it would just result in problems in their relationship somewhere down the line. Emma wanted to stop any blockades that might appear before them as quickly as possible. Even though it was their one month anniversary Emma was quite sure she wanted to be with Shalimar for the rest of her life. If Shalimar were to ask her to marry her right then and there she knew she'd have no other answer to offer other then yes. Many times she'd lay awake at night and think about what it would be like to marry Shalimar. She hoped more than anything that one day her dream would come true. But she couldn't tolerate any distrust between the two of them. She saw that as a barrier between their feelings. She wanted all roads of communication, love, and trust open and flowing freely at all times.

"Yeah," Shalimar answered and looked over to Emma to display a warm smile.

"Good," Emma replied not knowing for sure if the feral was being 100 percent honest with her. She thought she picked up on a slight hint of a hidden emotion inside the feral. She thought it best not to mention it now and turned her mind away from it.

"Ok, my turn to ask you," she said as she began to think of a question for her. She wondered if she should ask if she trusted her but knew if she did it would be obvious as to why she was asking. She didn't want the feral to suspect that she didn't think she trusted her. She didn't want to do anything to cause any problems to arise if they weren't even there in the first place.

"What do you think my biggest flaw is?"

"Flaw? You don't have any flaws, honey," Shalimar laughed as she turned to look at the psionic.

"Come on really. What is it?"

"I don't know. I can't find any."

"Shalimar, please, this is about being honest."

"I am being honest," the feral insisted, "I can't find any flaws."

"Ok, maybe not flaws but there must be something, even something very tiny, about me that you'd change if you could and I wanna know what it is."

"You're fishin' for trouble, little girl," Shalimar warned.

"Answer the question, hun," Emma probed further desperately anxious to hear her response.

"Well let's see, where to start," Shalimar trailed off in a sigh.

"What?" Emma asked not believing her ears. Shalimar laughed at the psionic's reaction.

"I'm just kidding, honey," the feral reassured. "Let me think."

Shalimar knew there really wasn't anything about the psionic she'd change. She knew she loved her from the first moment she'd saw her. She knew they were destined to be together. She loved everything about her from the way she walked, talked, smiled, and the way she breathed late at night in the dark. Every single thing Emma did made Shalimar love her even more. She swore she fell in love with her all over again with every coming day. She stayed awake late at night so she could watch the psionic sleeping and enjoy every moment she could of her love until she finally fell asleep in her soft, loving, and caring arms. She looked forward to waking up each morning so she could spend the day with the one who made her life complete and worth living. Emma was her idea of perfection and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else who could even come close to her.

"I really can't think of anything," she finally answered in defeat.

"Shal, do I hafta go in there and see what you're hiding from me?" Emma asked playfully.

"Ok," Shalimar sighed, "there is one thing I'd change." Emma interest sparked at the feral's confession.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'd make you immortal so I'd never have to live a day without you," Shalimar answered with a smile and quickly leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. Emma sighed but couldn't help but smile in response.

"That's not a real answer, Shal," Emma said playfully.

"Yes it is," Shalimar protested with a coy smile, "it's something I'd change."

"Can you not be sweet for one minute and tell me seriously what you'd like to change?" Emma didn't want to seem too demanding but couldn't help wonder what the real answer to the question was.

"Well, like I said, that really is the first thing that comes to mind," Shalimar began as she thought deeper. She didn't want to say anything that would offend the psionic and she knew she actually didn't have any thoughts of things she'd like to change anyways. All she ever thought about was how much and how deeply she loved the psionic and never thought of any bad things about her and wasn't sure there even were any.

"Maybe," she began slowly, "sometimes you get too emotional. I mean you let yourself get too emotional and let it bother you. I'd change that so you wouldn't have to go through it and be so upset."

Emma sat and thought about the feral's response. It wasn't an insult and it appeared to be a way of looking out for her. She decided it was an acceptable answer to her question.

"Ok," she answered not thinking it best to get into a whole discussion about it. She began to think of her question for the feral but her train of thought was soon thrown off its tracks as a loud noise interrupted her.

"What was that?" she asked as she looked around and out the window for any type of clue.

"I don't know," Shalimar replied as she looked around for an answer too, "it came from behind us." Shalimar stopped the car. "Let's get out and see."


	3. Set Backs

Emma and Shalimar stepped out of the car onto the side of the road to investigate the noise they'd heard. Shalimar walked to the end of the car as she examined it. As she came to the back she let out a loud sigh of annoyance.

"What is it?" Emma asked as she made her way over to Shalimar.

"The tires have blown out," Shalimar answered as she pouted on the side of the road.

"Oh, great," Emma said in a sarcastic sigh. She threw her hands up and then rested them on her hips as she starred at the two rear flat tires. "This probably wouldn't have happened if we'd been flying to Paris."

"Emma," Shalimar said in a dragged out sigh that clearly showed she wasn't in the mood. Emma backed off by putting her hands up in defeat and took a step back.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I think there's a garage around here somewhere," Shalimar said as she looked around the not too populated streets.

"Don't you have any spares in the back?"

"No," Shalimar replied, "I had to take them out to make room for the luggage."

"Oh, great," Emma huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're the one who had to pack so much," Shalimar reminded the psionic.

"Well, I didn't know where we were going remember. But obviously," Emma paused as she looked around the neighborhood she could tell wasn't exactly high class, "it's not Paris."

"Thanks for your help, Emma," Shalimar snickered sarcastically. She headed back to the car and removed the keys and locked and shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Locking up so we can walk to the service garage."

"Why? Can't you just use your cell phone?"

"I forgot to charge it last night," the feral replied. Emma sighed again as she couldn't believe the irresponsibility of Shalimar. She couldn't understand how Shalimar would plan a whole vacation and not make sure everything was in place. Did Shalimar not put as much thought into this vacation as she had assumed she did? Didn't Shalimar think of everything that they might need? Wasn't her happiness important to Shalimar? Didn't their needs occur to her? Something about Shalimar being so irresponsible didn't seem to fit quite right. Emma quickly dismissed all her worries as she remembered she had other problems to think about right now.

"How could you not charge your phone before we left for a week long vacation?" Emma questioned not believing she was asking the words.

"If I remember correctly," Shalimar began as she checked the back doors to make sure they were locked, "I was about to until you came in the room and um, distracted me. Then I went to sleep and the phone wasn't really what was on my mind."

"Ok, so is there anything else I should know before we walk down dump street here?" Shalimar sighed at the psionic's question. "You didn't forget the money too did you?"

"No, now let's go. There's a gas station over there let's ask them if they know where we can get our car fixed."

"Ok," Emma agreed reluctantly and began to follow the feral down the street. They walked across the street and headed towards the station ahead.

"It could've been a lot worse," Shalimar began, "I mean we-" Shalimar cut herself off as she looked down beside her to notice Emma slipping to land on the hard curb.

"Ow!" Emma bite out as she fell to the concrete.

"Are you ok, honey?" Shalimar asked full of concern as she helped the fallen psionic up.

"Wonderful," Emma sarcastically replied as she slowly rose to her feet with the assistance of Shalimar. Shalimar helped Emma brush herself off and looked down to the mud puddle beside the curb.

"It was the mud," the feral informed her as Emma looked down to her feet.

"Damn," Emma groaned as she looked at her new shoes totally covered in mud. She turned to look behind her and saw she also had it on her new blue jeans Shalimar had just given her last week.

"It'll be ok, sweetie," Shalimar reassured as she whipped the mud from Emma's back side. Emma knocked her shoes against the curb to get some of the mud off them. Shalimar held Emma's arm and hands in her own and slowly helped her onto the curb.

"Ow," Emma let out a painful sigh as she stepped to the sidewalk.

"Can you walk?" Shalimar asked as she looked at Emma's somewhat altered stance.

"I think I sprained my ankle a little," Emma replied.

"I have some pain killers in the car. For now I'll help you walk," Shalimar smiled as to offer some comfort to the disgruntled psionic. She knew Emma had wanted to go on one of those romantic week long trips to a place liked France and she felt bad she hadn't planned one. She thought her trip would be a fun little getaway and she would have planed a Paris trip if she had more time. She was sure that one day she'd take Emma away to one of those places she knew the psionic dreamed about. She just wanted to do all she could now to make their trip a good and memorable one. All she ever wanted was to please Emma. Her main goal most of the time was to do things that would make the psionic happy. Everyday she'd think of and do so many new things for her but she never really felt like it was enough. She felt like she could never fully make the psionic understand just how much she loved her. None the less, everyday she tried harder to communicate her unconditional love for her.

She felt bad at seeing Emma in pain as she helped the hobbling psionic down the street and to the station. She felt responsible. Sometimes she felt like every little thing that bothered Emma had somehow gotten past her. She felt like she was the psionic's shield, and if anything harmed her then she had failed her in some way. She'd always know better than to let something like that bother her too much and she never dwelled on it, but seeing Emma like this and knowing she'd rather be somewhere else bothered the feral more than she would let on. She knew that Emma seeing her upset would upset her as well, and she wouldn't do anything that upset the psionic, especially in her now already bothered state.

Shalimar opened the doors to the gas station and helped the psionic through. They headed over to the counter to approach the dark haired, middle aged man waiting there. He smiled and greeted them as they approached.

"Good morning, ladies," he said with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

Shalimar broke her embrace with Emma as the psionic leaded on the counter ahead to brace herself.

"Hi," Emma began, "we were sidetracked while on our way to Paris," she made a face over the Shalimar before turning back to the attendant, "do you know where we can get our car fixed?"

"Well, we used to fix 'em here but that stopped a few months ago. I'd say the closest place for repair is Joe's Auto Shop a few blocks over."

"A few blocks?" Emma echoed.

"Do you have a phone we could use?" Shalimar asked the man.

"There's a pay phone right out front there," he answered as he pointed through the doors. Shalimar turned back to Emma.

"Come on," Shalimar said as she helped brace Emma once again. She helped the psionic walk outside and eased her onto the bench near the door.

"Sit here and rest, I'll make the phone call." Shalimar smiled at Emma and turned to walk to the phone booth. She opened the phone book hanging from the chain and began to flip through the pages. Soon enough she picked up the receiver and began to dial. Within a few minutes she hung up and returned to sit beside Emma on the bench.

"They're sending someone to tow the car," she reassured. "He should be there in about ten minutes. I'll go and wait by the car ok, you just relax here." Shalimar smiled and placed her arm around the psionic's shoulder to grip her close. "I'm sorry about all this, honey." Emma turned to force a smile at the feral's soft words.

"I know. It's ok."

"We'll have a lot of fun I promise," Shalimar smiled at Emma and leaned to place a soft, sweet kiss on her cheek. She rubbed Emma's back to comfort her. "Hey, I'll be right back." Shalimar stood to her feet and headed back into the gas station.

Emma felt resentful as she sat on the bench. She knew none of this was really Shalimar's fault but couldn't help resenting her for it. She felt bad and guilty for it and was sure that things would pick up for them. She tried to push aside her doubts but they rang loudly in her head along with the headache she felt accumulating. She was grateful for Shalimar suggesting they go away together but she had an image of what it would be like and felt that anything less would take away from the experience. She had hoped everything would be perfect and now felt there was a taint on the vacation plans. She tried not to think about it and remember that she was away with Shalimar and this was supposed to be a happy time. She turned as Shalimar headed back out the doors and sat down beside her once more.

"Here, honey," Shalimar said as she handed a slushe to Emma. "And I got you some Doritos." Shalimar smiled and set the bag beside the psionic.

"Thank you," Emma replied and smiled at the feral's thoughtful gesture. Shalimar smiled and kissed her. She looked to her watch and sighed as she stood to her feet. "I better get down to the car to wait. I'll come back and get you soon ok?" Shalimar removed her small leather coat she'd been wearing and wrapped it around the psionic. She leaned down to kiss her once more.

"See ya soon, baby." Shalimar smiled and turned to make her way back to the car.

Soon after leaving the station Shalimar had returned to the car. She opened the door and searched through the compartment between the seats for the pain killers she had promised Emma. She reached in and pulled a few out to place them in her pocket. She closed the door and leaned against it to wait for the tow truck. Soon enough she saw it coming down the street and she waved to inform them of her location. The men placed the tow truck in position and one of them headed out to greet Shalimar as the other began to prepare for the tow.

"Hi, I'm Chuck from Joe's Auto Shop," the man said as he shook Shalimar's hand. "Just a couple flat tires, huh? We should have that fixed in no time."

"Great," Shalimar sighed in relief, "thanks a lot." She smiled as the man lead her over to the truck and gestured for her to get in. she did so and was followed by the other two workers. She looked around and sighed as she noticed there wasn't enough space for them to pick up Emma.

In no longer than a few minutes there were pulling into the auto shop. Shalimar and the men flowed out of the truck and onto the lot.

"We'll have this done for you in about ten minutes, ma'am," Chucks explained. "You can head on into the waiting room if ya want."

"Thanks." She smiled and made her way into the small room.

"Hi," a man called from behind a counter. "You the one with the tire damage?"

"Yeah," she said as she approached the desk, "I'm Shalimar I called about having my tires replaced." Shalimar began to pay her bill as she rushed herself. She felt like every moment she spent there was a waste because she was without Emma. She knew Emma didn't like the way the trip was turning out so far and she felt increasing worse about it. She hated being there when she really wanted to be beside Emma. Shalimar sat down in the car and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her car to be done. With this set back she doubted they'd make their destination by the end of the day.

Emma sat on the bench almost frowning as she anxiously awaited Shalimar's return. She hoped she hadn't upset the feral with her words earlier. She sipped her slushe and pulled Shalimar's jacket closer around her to comfort herself. She knew Shalimar was doing her best to show her a good time. Emma couldn't ignore the nagging tension and worries that still sat in the pit of her stomach. She felt she had issues that needed to be addressed as soon as possible. Issues that involved her and Shalimar. She knew they had things to talk about but wasn't sure if it would be the right time on this vacation.

Emma sat contemplating a while longer and then looked up at the sound of a horn beeping. She turned to see Shalimar in the newly fixed car smiling out the window at her. Shalimar parked and made her way over to the psionic. She took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"All fixed," she said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Feeling better," the psionic replied.

"Here's your pills, honey," Shalimar said as she handed the pain killers to Emma. "Let's get back on the road we got some time to make up for. You can change your pants in the car."

"Yeah," Emma agreed as she took her pills and sat down in the car with the assistance of Shalimar. Shalimar turned and made her way to the drivers' seat and began to pull away in anticipation of getting back on the road to their destination.


	4. Riding on Rocky Roads

"So," Emma began as she sat in the passenger seat some time later with her clean pants on, "are we there yet?"

"Gees," Shalimar raised an eyebrow to the psionic, "remind me never to travel with you again," she teased her.

Emma smiled and turned to watch the sights out the window as she noticed they were getting more and more away from civilization. She questioned whether or not to mention all the things that had been crossing her mind all morning. She knew if she didn't it might cause more strain then she already felt on both of them and possibly problems on their trip.

"Shal," she began as she turned back to the feral, "do you think we should talk?"

"About what?" the feral asked seemingly oblivious to Emma's doubts.

"Our relationship."

"What about it?" Shalimar suddenly felt a little ball of worry build up inside her gut at the sounds of the psionic's words. She wondered if she was about to say something that would hurt her as she braced her heart for any blow that might come.

"Well, what do you think about it? Is it ok in your opinion?"

Shalimar felt taken off guard by Emma's question. She felt her head spinning as she was trying to catch up with the psionic's words. Why was she asking her this? Shalimar's relaxed attitude quickly turned to a tense one upon hearing the unnerving question from her lover.

"Emma," Shalimar began as she tried to find the correct words, "why are you asking me this? We talk about our relationship all the time. Do you think there's something wrong we need to address?"

Shalimar didn't know what to say or even think. What if Emma did think there was something wrong in their relationship? Shalimar couldn't imagine what she could have done to make the psionic feel that way. She suddenly felt like blaming herself for the way she thought Emma was feeling. She quickly dismissed that and became very confused and focused more so on Emma's thoughts and feelings.

Emma wasn't sure how to answer the feral's question. She thought their relationship was wonderful. She'd never experienced so much love in a relationship before. She'd only been dating Shalimar a short time and already knew she loved her more than she'd ever loved anyone. But still Emma couldn't ignore her intuition. She felt like there was something, maybe something very tiny and small, that was still hidden somewhere in the dark between the mists of their open relationship and she couldn't stand it. She felt it gnawing at her from the pit of her stomach. She heard it calling to her consciousness from the back of her mind and no matter what she did she couldn't turn it off.

"No," Emma replied thinking it must've taken her forever to do so. She hoped she hadn't made Shalimar more suspicious with her attitude towards her.

"Then what?" the feral asked.

"Are you hiding something from me?" she flatly asked. She couldn't stand it any longer and had to come out and ask her and hope the feral would stay true to her promises of honesty in their relationship.

Shalimar furled her brow at the blunt question.

"Only where we're going," she answered as a confused look spread across her face. "Why?"

"Just asking," Emma answered as she tried to brush it off.

Shalimar's face shifted as to hint she didn't believe the psionic. She knew Emma asked that question for a reason and whatever reason that might be worried her. She had always been honest with the psionic and if Emma didn't think she was being honest it both hurt and bothered Shalimar.

"What do you mean just asking? There must be a reason."

"I don't know, Shal, I was just asking to see what you'd say," Emma tried to convince the feral.

"There must be some truth to it, Emma."

"Well, I don't know, Shal. It was just a question. Forget it."

Shalimar couldn't forget it. She felt the uneasiness make a home inside her stomach that she knew wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"If you want me to forget it, you shouldn't have mentioned it."

Emma's eyes and heart searched for reason within the feral. Was she actually trying to start an argument?

Shalimar was unsure of why she said that but knew it must be due to the uneasiness settling in her stomach that Emma had put there.

"I was just asking a question, Shal."

"I thought we stopped playing truth a long time ago," Shalimar seemed to speak harshly and bluntly but wasn't quite rude enough for Emma's defenses to go up. The last thing either of them wanted was a fight and neither of them was even sure what had brought this conversation to the point it was now at.

"I have a headache," Emma sighed as she reclined in the seat, "I think I'm gonna rest a little." She reached to the back seat to pull out a pillow to place her head on. She didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire of tension that was quickly beginning to build up between them.

As Shalimar drove onward she tried desperately to push all the newly arrived doubts from her mind. She felt bad about what had happened earlier and knew Emma wasn't having the best possible time, which is all she ever wanted to give the psionic. And after hearing her unsettling question it only made Shalimar wonder just how happy Emma really was. Was it the trip that made her unhappy? Or was it her? Was Emma displeased with their vacation so far or was she displeased on a much deeper level that stretched to Shalimar herself? Shalimar's doubts only made her eager to ensure a perfect getaway for the psionic.

Shalimar drove on and sometime later turned to notice Emma was waking up from her small nap. Emma slowly sat up in the seat and reached for her drink in the cup holder. She sipped and turned to smile at the feral. She saw how the sunlight hit her face as she smiled back and remembered even if she was feeling doubts she still loved the feral with all her heart. She had clamped onto her heart and Emma knew even if the worst happened and they were no longer together that she'd always have a part of it no matter what she did.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Shalimar said with a smile at the psionic.

"Hey," Emma replied with a smile. Shalimar leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek and turned back to the road. Emma looked around to notice there seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. She saw no more than trees and road ahead.

"Where are we?" Emma asked as she looked at her watch to notice she'd been asleep for a couple hours.

"Still driving," the feral replied.

"Aren't there any stops around here?"

"Yeah, every so often anyways there's a gas station or diner or something like that."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Emma asked as her intuition began to act up again.

"Hey, who's the one driving here?"

"I saw a few roads like this back there are you sure you took the right one?"

"Yes, Em, why?"

"I just have a bad feeling is all."

"Well don't worry," Shalimar grinned as she reassured the psionic, "as soon as we get there I'll take care of that too."

"I'm serious, Shal," Emma insisted. She reached into the glove compartment and began to check over the map. "I don't think this road is right. It only comes out to small off road and that's not for a while."

"Emma, you don't even know where we're going but you think I'm going the wrong way?"

Emma noticed the surprised look on Shalimar's face and caught her glancing at the map in question. She thought she picked up a slight sense of wonder and question from the feral which only added to her intuition that told her something might be wrong.

"Why don't we stop at the next place and ask to make sure," Emma suggested.

"Emma, I don't need directions," Shalimar said flatly and certainty.

"Shal, if I wanted to put up with that kinda attitude I'd be dating a guy."

"Well, I don't think we need directions."

"Can we just double check to be sure, please?"

"No, we don't have the time."

"It would make me happy, please," Emma pleaded further.

"Emma, trust me ok."

"Ok, so are you gonna wait 'til we're in the tar pits to ask if we're going the right way?"

"If I have to," Shalimar said with a grin over to Emma.

"Fine," Emma gave up knowing there would be no changing of the mind once the feral had made it up. She lay back down to rest. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me before we hit the tar pits."


	5. Passions and Problems

Emma slowly crept into the darkened bedroom and peeked around the corner to investigate.

"Shal?" she called as she turned her head around in the room. She stepped further into the seemingly abandoned room. "Shal, are you in here?" she checked the room once over for any sign of the missing feral. She headed over to the bed and saw a pink piece of paper lying in the middle of the neatly made sheets. She bent slightly to pick it up and examined it. A smile slowly spread across her face as she read the words upon it:

_Inspiration so true_

_Comes in the form of blue_

_The soul of true beauty_

_Love to last an eternity_

_All the hope I hold so dear_

_The power to conquer my fear_

_Everything I'm able to feel_

_The sweet love that makes me heal_

_Courage to do what I'm not capable of_

_Strength to survive when I'm not so tough_

_Light that makes me want to be all I can_

_All you deserve, more than I am_

_I find all this and so much more when I look inside_

_And I find my source when I look into you eyes_

Emma found herself caught in a full blush by the end of the page. Before she could set it back down she found herself being tackled from behind as she fell to the bed. She turned over to see Shalimar smiling down at her as she braced herself atop the psionic. She slowly knelt down and placed a slow, loving kiss on the psionics' lips that made her heart tingle at the sweet sensation.

"I love the poem," Emma said as she smiled at the feral. She reached out to place a gentle hand on her face and slowly stroked her cheek with a loving caress.

"And I love you," Shalimar replied as she starred through the psionics' soft, blue eyes straight to her soul. Her own eyes twinkled as she saw the love Emma held for her there.

"I love you too," Emma softly replied before bringing Shalimar's head down for another sweet kiss.

She loved the way the feral kissed her. When they shared an embrace like that it was as if they were speaking a thousand wonderful words to each other all in one minute as they communicated directly from the heart. She could accomplish so much more with one kiss then an hour of talking with her lover. She never felt like her words even came close to the unbelievable love that lived inside her no matter how much she explained them.

"Don't ever leave me," Emma said as she looked up to the ferals' deep, brown eyes above her.

"Leave you?" the feral question. "I'd have to be looney as a tune to ever leave you."

Emma laughed at the ferals' reassurance. She bite her lip slightly as she felt the ferals' hands slowly caressing her sides in long, sensitive strokes. Emma danced her fingers softly along the back of Shalimar's neck. She massaged the ferals' soft skin as she brought her head down to kiss the warm, awaiting neck of the psionic.

Shalimar felt her skin coming alive under the tender touch of the psionic. Every soft brush from Emma's talented fingers left her body craving to be closer to her sweet love. Shalimar's hand slowly snuck its' way under the small, white top Emma was wearing and began to walk its' way across her smooth, soft stomach. She lingered slowly to feel every breath the psionic took. She flattened her palm against the perfect skin and pushed them closer together. She felt a satisfaction as the psionic's heartbeat increased at their powerful touch.

Shalimar kept her mouth pressed to the neck of her lover as she tasted every part of her sweet skin. She couldn't seem to get enough of the psionic and every bit of her she claimed only left her needing more. She moved her palm over the psionic's sweet body until she reached her side and began to pull her shirt up. She reached with her other hand to assist in her task and backed up only for a moment to remove the top from her lover. She threw the garment without care to the floor and quickly returned her attention to the skin which begged for more love from the feral. She arched herself closer against the psionic as she felt her draw her arms up around her back to pull her in closer still.

Shalimar let her other hand explore further down Emma's perfect body past the curves of her hips and across her smooth things. Emma drew her legs up as Shalimar's hand roamed across them. The feral gently caressed every inch of the psionics' leg and traced soft circles around her knee. Emma felt her muscles getting weak as Shalimar touched her with love that she'd never experienced before. Shalimar let her hands roam back up the psionic's inner thigh slowly and smiled at Emma's small, involuntary muscle reactions. She cupped her hand around her inner thighs and held it as to tease the psionic. She moved her mouth over to Emma's and kissed her long and passionately. She trailed slowly up the course of Emma's blue denim jeans shorts and flicked the button open in one motion of her wrist. She tugged the zipper down slowly and let the back of her hand trail against Emma's bare flesh underneath in a teasing sensation.

Shalimar's hands were cold but Emma only warmed up at the intimate touch of the feral. Emma gasped for breath among kisses delivered by her lover. She ran her hands under Shalimar's tank top slowly at first and then began to pick up the pace. She placed her open palm on the back of the ferlas' neck and pulled her as close as she could. She broke their lips embrace and kissed the ferals' neck fiercely as her nails dug slightly into her skin. Shalimar smiled and kissed the psionic's neck with love in return.

"I love you Emma," the feral said in a heavy, hot breath against her lovers' sweaty neck. "Emma…Emma…Emma…"

Emma opened her eyes to see she still sat inside the car.

"Huh?" she turned to question Shalimar beside her.

"Are you ok?" the feral asked seemingly concerned as she looked to the sleepy eyed psionic. "You were making some noises in your sleep."

"Oh, I'm fine," the psionic replied as she pulled herself back into reality. "I was just dreaming of last month when we were playing hide and seek."

"Oh."

Emma sat up and took a sip from her cup. She remembered how happy they were that day. She didn't feel any tension between them then. Not like she was starting to feel now. She didn't like the uneasiness the hidden tension between them supplied. She wanted everything to be as perfect as it had always been before.

"Are we almost there?" she questioned the feral.

"Not really. I think I might stop at the next rest place. I thought I heard the car making a funny noise."

"It might have been my stomach rumbling."

"There's sandwiches in the cooler behind you," the feral reminded her.

Emma turned behind her to reach for the red cooler in the backseat. She opened it and removed a wrapped sandwich and can of soda. She returned to the passenger seat and set the sandwich on her lap. She began to open her soda and as soon as she did so felt the car shake violently at the same time as the soda erupted to spill all over her lap.

"Oh, great," she sighed sarcastically in annoyance. She reached to the back to search for napkins.

"Now what's wrong?" Shalimar grunted as the car continued to shake more and more before finally coming to a halting stop.

_A/N: The poem is a slightly altered version of a poem I wrote, and had published, called "My Inspiration." I just changed the first two lines to work with the story. _


	6. Born to Walk

"This just keeps gettin' better and better," Emma said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes over to Shalimar.

Shalimar sighed angrily and stepped out of the car. She slammed the door behind her and began to inspect for any signs of trouble. Emma whipped her lap with the napkins and stepped out of the car as well.

"So what's wrong?" she asked as she looked the car over.

"I don't know," Shalimar responded. She headed back into the drivers' seat and began to try and start the car again. Emma listened to the unsuccessful sounds of the engine as she looked around her surroundings. She saw nothing except deserted road up ahead and hoped more than anything Shalimar would get the car up and running. She turned as the feral stepped from the door and began to look under the hood. She made her way to stand beside the annoyed feral.  
"The battery's dead," Shalimar informed her as she hung her head somewhat in defeat at the hood of the car.

"You don't have a spare do you?" Emma asked dreading the answer.

"Usually," Shalimar replied slowly and regrettably, "but not now. I noticed the guys had taken it out yesterday and I meant to put another one in but I didn't."

"So what do we do now? Stand here and cook under the hot sun?"

"I think we're gonna hafta walk," the feral said in a sigh as she headed back to the cars' side. She opened the back door and removed a bottled water from the cooler and took a drink. Emma sighed and followed her to lean against the drivers' side. Shalimar handed the bottle to Emma and she took a drink.

"Walk where?"

"To the next place I guess, whatever and wherever it is. We can't just sit here it's too hot."

"Maybe we can wait for another car," the psionic suggested.

"I think we have a better chance walking. We can always flag down a car if we see one. This is an unknown road and I've only seen about three cars in the last couple hours. We can't just wait around here."

"We should've brought our links."

"No point in dwelling on what we should've done now, Emma. It's already the afternoon we better get moving," the feral said as she reached into the cooler to remove another bottled water. She turned back to Emma and tugged at her shoulder to get her to follow her. "We better get goin'. Come on."

Emma sighed and followed the feral as the two began to make their way down the deserted road.

"Shal, I don't even see anything up ahead. How far until the next rest stop?"

"I don't know but we have to keep going. Can you pick up the pace a little?" Shalimar turned behind her to gesture with her eyes that Emma was walking a little too slowly. Emma frowned in discomfort as she walked in her wet pants.

"I'm so glad you decided to take me here instead of falling for one of those Paris getaways like some sucker," Emma said in complete sarcasm. Shalimar frowned angrily but didn't allow the psionic to see it.

"Maybe if we'd stopped for directions like I wanted to, we would've noticed there was something wrong with the car then," Emma informed as she walked slightly faster to catch up to only a few steps behind the feral. She took out the map she'd stuffed in her back pocket. "It says there's supposed to be a rest stop here. So does that mean we're not only broke down but also on the wrong road too?"

Emma's words only further annoyed the feral and she ticked and kept walking without looking back.

"Maybe," Shalimar snickered. "And thanks for doubting my directions by the way," she said in a huff of sarcasm.

"You were wrong."

"That's beside the point. The point is that you doubted me."

"You doubted me too," Emma quickly reminded the feral as to not be the only one subjected to the blame game. "You doubted my intuition and refused to stop when I asked you too."

"I just wanted us to get there as soon as possible is that so wrong?"

"No," Emma said in an annoyed sarcasm, "and thanks for making sure all the proper precautions were made." Emma whipped her brow as she felt sweat starting to drip down her forehead from the intense humidity. "You wanted us to do something together. Now we're dying together you happy, hun?" Emma sighed loudly and took another chug from her bottled water.

The two continued walking on in silence for an hour with no signs of anywhere to stop. Emma's annoyance quickly grew with each passing moment and she began to wish she was back home. As her pants had finally dried from the heat beating down on her she looked up to the sky as she began to feel drops falling onto her sweaty arms. Within seconds it began to downpour on the two of them.

"Damn it!" Shalimar bite out as the rain beat down uncontrollably upon her.

"Well," Emma began sarcastically as she walked through the mud that was quickly building up and covering her shoes, "this sure is fun, Shal. How ever are you gonna top this trip? Maybe we could go skydiving without parachutes or something, or am I ruining next months plans?"

"I love the way you always make everything so much better, sweetie," Shalimar said sarcastically as the raindrops dripped down her face to her already soaking wet top. She pushed a strand of her wet hair from her face and looked off further into the distance.

"Hey, look, there's something up there," Shalimar informed her as she pointed into the distance where they could vaguely make out a building.

"Is it a bus full of people on an 'it could be worse tour'?"

"No, it's a building."

"Finally," Emma said in relief.

The two made their way through the mud as they followed the road to the building up ahead. As they got closer they were able to see a large sign on top that told them it was a diner. As the thunder cracked loudly above them they made their way through the doors and inside. Upon entering they began to shake themselves off and looked around. They saw a few couples sitting in some booths by the window and two men sitting separately at the stools up front. They all turned around to inspect the new intruders and then quickly went about their business.

The girls studied the diner some more. They saw a couple dart boards, arcade machines, a soda machine, and a long counter with stools around it. Shalimar gestured with her head for Emma to follow her as the two made their way to the counter. As soon as they approached a tall, dark haired man smiled and came to stand before them on the other side.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" he asked.

"A ticket to Paris and a new outfit," Emma replied as she leaned on a stool, "but for now I'll just settle for a coke."

"Same here," Shalimar agreed.

"Two cokes it is," the man said with a smile as he reached below and handed them each a soda.

The girls placed their empty water bottles on the counter top and opened their cans.

"Excuse me, sir," Shalimar began, "can you tell me where we are?"

"Route twenty two."

"Twenty two?" Shalimar echoed in surprise. "I thought the sign I saw said forty two."

"It used to be forty two," the man explained. "They changed it last year."

"Who would've known that?" Emma asked sarcastically as she set her coke back down, "besides the people at one of the rest stops I wanted to stop for directions at." Emma said as she made an I told you so face at Shalimar.

"Well, the map didn't have it detailed correctly," Shalimar argued in a snippy tone. "I'm sorry ok." She finally said in a confessing huff. "I was wrong. Maybe we should've stopped for directions." She hated having to admit that but realized she might as well as she'd already clearly made a mistake.

"I wish I had thought of that," Emma snickered sarcastically. Shalimar looked over to her with an annoyed look that displayed her obvious discomfort. Emma brought her soda up to take another drink and paused as she brought it back down. "Or maybe if you'd listened to me," she said softly.

"Emma, you won. You don't need to spike the ball too."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her soda. After the two of them finished their sodas they headed into the bathroom to get as cleaned up as they could. Emma whipped the large clumps of mud off her shoes but couldn't get it out of all the holes. When they finished they headed back into the diner.

"Excuse me," Shalimar said loudly as to get the attention of the few people in there, "our car broke down and we were wondering if anyone could give us a lift to a body shop or something so we could buy a new battery?" at first there was a silence following her question.

"I came on that scooter out there," a man on a stool finally replied. "I don't have any room for you two on it. I think your best bet is to call a tow truck. Better hurray though; it'll be dark in about an hour."

"I don't know where there are any body shops," the other man replied, "I'm just passing through."

Shalimar sighed as the two of them headed over to the counter once more.

"Do you have a phone we could use?"

"I'm gonna go sit in one of the booths," Emma said in a sigh as she headed off to let Shalimar deal with the problems some more. She made her way across the diner to a small booth by a window in the front and sat down. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a bad day in her whole life. She'd always thought that her worst day with Shalimar was still better than her best day without Shalimar and felt like this was the ultimate test of that theory. She reached down to rub her ankle as she felt the pain from her spraining it beginning to come back again. Regardless of all that had happened she was still happy to be with Shalimar, but that was as far as it went. She'd be very content right now for the Helix to come pick them up and take them home. All she wanted was to take a warm bath and cuddle up inside her soft bed in the arms of Shalimar. A few moments later Shalimar made her way to the booth and stood beside Emma.

"You ok?" she asked the clearly disgruntled psionic.

"No," she answered without hesitation.

"You want some ice for your ankle?" the feral asked as she looked down to see Emma rubbing it.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back," Shalimar replied and left the table once more. When she returned she handed an ice pack to Emma and placed two cokes down on the table as she slid into the booth across from the psionic.

"Thanks," Emma said as she held the ice pack over her ankle.

"I have some bad news," the feral began. Emma looked up with full eyes that told the feral how she couldn't take anymore.

"What, we're not gonna make the shock therapy treatments in time?" she said in sarcasm to cover up how hurt she was feeling.

"They can't send a tow truck or a mechanic 'til the morning," Shalimar informed her.

"What? Well, what are we gonna do?"

"There's a small inn next door with a couple rooms. There aren't any more rooms but the bartender works there and said for a reduced fee we can sleep on the couches. We can call the auto shop in the morning and have them bring the battery to us then."

Emma let out a sigh at the sound of the ferals' words. Shalimar reached out and held Emma's hand across the table.

"Why don't you get some dinner ok? I'll order you something. What are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing."

"You have to eat something," the feral pleaded with her. Shalimar looked up to see a pretty, young waitress headed over to them.

"You all need to order?" she asked.

"Just a salad will be fine," Emma said unenthused.

"Anything for you?" the girl asked as she turned to Shalimar.

"No, thanks."

"Ok, I'll be back soon," she said as she smiled and left the table.

"Em," Shalimar began as she noticed the distanced look on the psionics' face, "you wanna talk about what happened back there?"

"About your doubting me and getting us lost? No, not really. I think it speaks for itself."

"Emma, we can't continue the rest of the trip like this. Can't we just talk about it a little?"

"Shal, this isn't a good time ok. I'm really not in the mood." Emma's mood was quickly changing from sad to annoyed as the feral tried to open their lines of communication.

"What? What do you mean you're not in the mood?"

Emma made a face as if to say she didn't understand the ferals' question. How could Shalimar not see why she wouldn't be in the mood for a discussion at this time?

"Um, Shal, in case you've forgotten let me remind you, I'm soaking wet, I'm in pain, I'm cold, and somewhere in Paris there's a couple going 'ahhh'," Emma said in a sigh of relaxation to rub it in further to the feral.

"Ok, I can see why you think I deserve that." Shalimar paused as she questioned whether she should just back off and let the psionic be. She wanted to fix their problems but also didn't want to create any more either.

"Em-"

"Shal," Emma cut her off, "can we just talk about it later please. I'm tired enough."

Shalimar stayed silent in agreement and let out a sigh as she leaned back in the booth.


	7. Breaking Up's Easy To Do

Shalimar smiled softly in the dark as she pulled the blanket up to cover Emma shoulder. She looked down at the sleeping psionic feeling somewhat let down by the days events. She was as upset with herself as she expected Emma must be. She wanted nothing more than to give the psionic, the woman she loved more than anything, the best anniversary getaway she could and now knew there was no chance of that happening. Shalimar felt her heart start to sink as she watching the psionic sleeping peacefully. She brought her hand up to rest it on her shoulder and rubbed her slowly and gently as if to comfort her. She wished she could rewind the day and start it anew. She didn't ever want Emma to experience anything unpleasant and hated the thought of her being upset. From the moment she and Emma first became a couple she decided she would make every moment of Emma's life filled with happiness from then on. Every moment she was with Emma she especially wanted to be perfect.

Shalimar sighed and turned to look around the sitting room they were in. It wasn't too bad in her opinion. It wasn't right in the walking space and was sort of off to the side so they had some privacy and no one ever came in there. Shalimar glanced around the darkened room to make sure nothing was out of place. She turned her protective gaze back to Emma sleeping soundly on the couch. She wondered how she'd ever make it up to the psionic. As she looked upon the sweet, innocent, angelic face beside her she vowed she'd do whatever it took.

Shalimar placed her hand on the soft cheek of her lover and gently rubbed her with care. Emma twitched and shifted on the couch before finally opening her eyes to see the feral smiling back at her.

"What time is it?" Emma asked half asleep as she gently lifted her head from the pillow.

"Four a.m.," Shalimar answered as she rubbed Emma's back with tenderness.

"You're still up?"

"Yeah, I told you I'd stay up and keep an eye on you." Shalimar smiled and leaned to place a soft kiss on Emma's forehead.

"But you need to drive tomorrow 'cause I can't. You should sleep."

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I'm not really tired," Shalimar reassured her as she was pleased with Emma's concern for her.

"So are our plans ruined?"

"No, I think we can still pull it off."

"Ok."

"Get some rest, hun," Shalimar said with a sweet smile as she rubbed Emma's forehead with the back of her palm. Emma gave half a smile in response and was soon enough back asleep. Shalimar noticed a notepad on the end table next to the couch and picked it up and began to write as she watched carefully over the sleeping psionic beside her.

Hours later Emma began to feel herself slowly awakening to a still darkened room. She turned from the back of the couch to check for Shalimar but found she was nowhere in sight. She felt a slight panic arise inside her as she furled her brow as to the whereabouts of her feral love. She slowly sat up and just as she did so saw a smiling Shalimar walk into the room.

"Oh, hey, hun," Shalimar greeted the psionic as she sat a couple plates down on the coffee table in front of her. "I only left you for a sec to get some of the free breakfast they give away." Shalimar smiled as she sat down the bagels and cups filled with tea in front of them. Emma sat up fully and Shalimar set herself down beside her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You looked like you slept good," Shalimar said as she began to fix up the bagels.

"Didn't you sleep at all?"

"No," Shalimar answered and handed a bagel to Emma who took it and began to slowly pick at it. "You feeling ok?" Shalimar asked as she inspected the somewhat displaced look on Emma's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Shalimar wasn't sure if she was satisfied with Emma's response as she sensed an awkwardness between them.

"What time is it?" the psionic asked still trying to fully awaken.

"Nine a.m.," the feral answered as she sipped her tea and smiled at Emma.

"So we're getting out of her today right? We're gonna go to a place where they actually have life right?"

"Yes, hun, this was just a mistake."

"Good."

"The body shop opens at ten so we just hafta wait 'til then."

"And what are we supposed to do?"

"Pass the time I guess. We could do that thing I've heard they do in relationships. You know, talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Fashion?"

"No, Emma, our relationship."

"What about it?" Emma didn't even flinch at the suggestion and continued eating her breakfast. Shalimar looked over and sighed as she rolled her eyes at the psionic.

"Do you have to make this so difficult, Emma?"

"Difficult? I'm making this difficult? Is it my fault we're stuck here? Is it my fault I spent the entire night on a lumpy sofa?" Emma was careful enough to speak flatly but not harshly towards to feral.

"You're still upset aren't you?"

"No, I'm having a great time, Shal. My back aches, as do my feet and head, and the only sights I've seen so far were the armpits of a fat cook and the open desert like landscape as I walked across it in the heat and rain."

"That's it," Shalimar said in anger as she stood to her feet. "I can't talk this anymore, Emma. I try to take you on a trip for our anniversary and all you do is complain. How do you think that makes me feel? You're supposed to know how bad I feel already but you keep making it worse! Do you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah," Emma snickered sarcastically, "I'm really enjoying myself here, Shal. Thanks a lot for bringing me."

"I probably would've had more fun if I hadn't and I wouldn't have to hear your bitching the whole time either! You're not helping at all."

"Then why don't you just take me home if you can't stand to be with me? And this time why don't you get directions! Oh, wait a minute," Emma's cocky attitude started to kick into her tone more at the annoyance she was feeling which was brought on by the feral. "You can't take me home because we're stranded."

"Fine, maybe I will take you home as soon as I call the body shop. I'll drop you off and have a good time all by myself, and a less annoying one without you may I add." Shalimar slammed her empty cup down on the table before flashing a pair of yellow eyes at the psionic.

"That's great, maybe we won't ever get to another anniversary."

"Doesn't look like it."

"That's really sweet of you, Shal, thanks a lot," Emma said sarcastically as she watched the feral storming out the door.


	8. Trapped

Emma sat silently in the room trying to take in what had just happened. Had Shalimar just broken up with her? She didn't think that was very likely but found it hard to tell with the way things had been going. She thought Shalimar understood her playfulness and didn't take her too seriously. She'd never meant to upset or offend the feral and now deeply regretted teasing her. All she wanted to do was lighten the mood after the hardships they'd already been through.

Emma sighed as she fell back to the couch. She noticed a paper pad on the arm of the couch and reached for it. It didn't take her long to realize it seemed to be almost a poem or some sort of descriptive writing about her from Shalimar. She read the words which described her sleeping sweetly on the sofa and the love the feral felt for her. As Emma read on it only added to her regret and sadness. The more lovely words she read the worse about herself she felt. She knew Shalimar did indeed feel really bad for all their troubles so far and she also knew it wasn't all her fault. The only thing she couldn't seem to get around was how irresponsible Shalimar had seemed to act towards their trip. She couldn't help be annoyed that she didn't check for all their necessities before they embarked upon their vacation. That bothered Emma more than she liked. She felt it showed Shalimar had rushed into it and not really took the care to properly plan it. Why hadn't she spent more time making everything perfect? Emma knew she shouldn't dwell on a thing like that but couldn't ignore the nagging in the pit of her stomach asking her why the feral didn't care about making everything just right.

Emma decided she had to do something to get her mind off her troubling problems. She placed the notepad down on the coffee table and reached for the remote to the TV. As she was just about to turn it on she heard a click and noticed the whole room go dark. She pushed the power button but knew it was no use as the power was now out. Emma rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. She tossed the remote down to the cushions and headed out the door.

As she entered the main hallway she made her way to the clerk behind the desk.

"Excuse me," she began with a smile, "is something wrong?"

"The storm took out all the power, ma'am," the clerk replied as he wrote in the log book.

"Storm?"

"Yeah, you haven't heard it?"

Emma look puzzled at his words and before she could answer heard the loud cracking of thunder that seemed to be right above them. She must've not heard it over her fighting with Shalimar.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there," the man continued, "been like that for half an hour now."

"But I need to take a shower. I walked all day yesterday and I'm filthy."

"I'm sorry about that but I don't expect that power to be comin' back on anytime soon."

Emma sighed heavily in total frustration as she headed back to the room. When she entered she found Shalimar standing by the doorway.

"The power's out all through the place," Shalimar said as she crossed her arms at the incoming psionic.

"I noticed."

"So that means I can't call to get the car fixed. No one in the inn has a cell phone."

A cell phone, what a good idea, Emma thought but decided not to say.

"I'm headed over to the restaurant to check over there," the feral said as she stepped back towards the door. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Emma replied and followed the feral out the door. They walked down the hall and headed for the main entrance.

"Are you ladies going out in this? It's only gonna get worse," the desk clerk warned as he noticed them about to open the door.

"We're just going next door," Shalimar informed, "we'll be fine, thanks."

"The power's out over there too. Make sure you shut that door tight. It's only expected to get windier and stronger."

"We will," Shalimar said as she and Emma headed out the door and pulled it tightly shut behind them.

Shalimar prepared the open the umbrella she'd borrowed from the container by the door as they stepped outside into the strong winds and rain. They made their way through the storm next door to the restaurant. When they reached the door they could hardly wait to enter and quickly stepped inside. Shalimar shook herself off as she closed the umbrella upon entering the restaurant. She looked around the see only a few people inside. Emma shook the rain from her body and followed Shalimar over past the bar. She saw a different bartender behind the counter and wondered if maybe he had a cell phone.

"Excuse me," Shalimar called to the bar tender as she whipped a wet strand of hair from her eyes.

"This is quite a time to get the munchies ain't it?"

"Not that. I was wondering if you know of anyone that has a cell phone."

"Nope. I don't have one and I haven't seen anyone use one in quite a while."

Shalimar sighed feeling things couldn't get worse. She turned around and headed over the couple sitting in a booth by the window.

"Should we leave?" Emma asked the man as she wondered if it was ok to be there at a time like this.

"Don't hafta. This place is open during storms. We have storm windows and a first aid kit. Lots of the people who live next door come over here when it gets like this."

"Do you know how long this storm is gonna last?"

"Nope. I heard at least a day or two. It's just passing over us."

Emma turned to notice Shalimar heading back over to stand beside her. She crossed her arms before her chest as she stood before the psionic with a disappointed look on her face.

"No one has a cell phone. I think we're gonna hafta wait this storm out."

"How can no one have cell phones?" Emma asked. "This is like a trip back in time."

"You say you need a cell phone?" a woman called from behind them as they turned to see who was there. Shalimar turned as she hadn't noticed the woman behind the arcade machine.

"Yeah, very much," Emma answered.

"Here," the woman said with a smile as she headed over to them. She reached into her back pocket and removed a purple cell phone and handed it to Emma. "You're welcome to use mine."

"Thank you so much," Emma replied as she pulled the number out of her pocket and began to work the phone. "Our car broke down and I wanna call the garage and tell them to come help as soon as the storm's over." Emma looked down to the phone upon hearing the beeping coming from it. She sighed as she saw the message window telling her there was no service.

"Sorry," the woman said as Emma handed her the phone back. "These storms are bad for cell phone service. It should be better after it passes."

"Well, thank you anyway," Emma said as she forced herself to smile. As the woman smiled back Emma noticed how pretty she was. Her striking green eyes were warm and friendly and she felt like she'd known the stranger before. She saw the flawless skin and remarkable curves of the woman before her. She tried not to stare at the nicely sculpted jaw line of the woman beneath her rosy cheeks. Her hair was blonde with red highlights and she screamed beauty queen from every pore.

"Are you two staying at the inn next door?"

"Actually, we're just passing through but yeah for now we're kinda forced too,"

Emma replied.

"Cool. Well, maybe I'll see you there later," the woman said with a smile and turned to go back about her business.

"I'm gonna head back to the inn," Shalimar said in a huff. "I'm kinda tired."

"I'll join you later," Emma said faintly before catching herself looking at the new stranger again. She turned back to Shalimar's gaze to notice a displaced look in the ferals' brown eyes as she headed out the restaurant door.

Emma had to admit she was pretty tired as well but felt it best her and Shalimar had more time apart for now. She could tell the feral was still pretty reluctant to talk things out. Emma headed over to the bar and ordered herself a coke. She made her way to an empty booth and slid herself inside. She sat pondering everything that had happened today and yesterday. She never dreamed anything like that would happen between her and Shalimar. She felt so bad and hurt like an open wound was apparent deep within her skin and her heart.

"Hey."

Emma turned at the strangers' voce standing beside her. She quickly realized it was the pretty woman with the cell phone.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

"No, go ahead," Emma answered with a sweet smile. The woman smiled in return and slid herself into the seat across from Emma.

"I'm Barbie," she said as she stuck her hand out to greet the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Emma," the psionic answered as she shock the woman's hand. She noticed how soft her skin was and a smile spread across her face at their touch.

"Barbie, that's an interesting name."

"Well, it's Barbara, but I always go by Barbie."

"Cool," Emma replied as she took a sip from her soda.

"So," Barbie began as she paused before continuing, "was that your girlfriend I saw you with?"

"Oh, um," Emma was somewhat taken by surprise by Barbie's blunt words. "Yeah."

"Cool. You're both very pretty."

"Thanks."

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Actually it's our one month anniversary. She, Shalimar, was taking me somewhere else but we kinda got sidetracked and here we are."

"Ah. Makes sense. No one would come here voluntarily I don't think."

Emma smiled at the words. She felt herself beginning to relax and calm down at talking with the woman.

"So where you headed?"

"I don't know. It's a surprise. She hasn't told me."

"Well, I'm sure it's much better than this."

"It's gotta be," Emma agreed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was just driving by and the storm hit. I decided I should probably come inside and keep dry."

Emma smiled as she continued talking with her new friend. She tried to push all thoughts of her problems with Shalimar out of her head and enjoy a nice conversation.

As Shalimar headed back in the inn she tried to shake some of the water off her. She placed the umbrella back in the can and made her way to the sitting room.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!"

Shalimar turned to the man calling her from behind.

"Ma'am, we've got a room for you now if you'd like. A woman checked out this morning before the storm hit. It's all ready if you'd like it. I'd recommend it since this storm is expected to last through tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah sure, thanks."

"If you'll just follow me to the desk we'll make the proper arrangements."

Shalimar headed over to the service desk and signed the appropriate paper work and left her credit card with the clerk. He smiled and handed her two keys in return.

"Could you do me a favor? You know the girl I was traveling with? When you see her just tell her where to find me."

"Sure thing," the man replied. "And if you need anything don't hesitate to call me or one of the maids.  
"Thanks."

Shalimar took the keys and began to head up to her new room. She made her way up the stairs and down the hall until she saw the room with the number two on the outside. She put the key in the lock and turned the knob to enter her new room. She stepped inside and realized the inn wasn't a bad place at all. It actually seemed pretty romantic. There was a chandelier hanging from the middle of the room and a large queen sized bed against the wall to her right. She could tell this room definitely had a woman's touch applied to it. The wallpaper was tasteful and the carpet was clean as could be and matched the walls and the curtains. She headed over past the bed to the table beside the window and tossed her keys on top of it. She headed into the connecting bathroom which was quite large. It was white and sky blue with clean towels and plenty of soaps.

Shalimar smiled in satisfaction at her new room. She turned the knob to the sink and began to wash her hands. She turned to the towel beside her to dry them before heading back into the room. She tossed her jacket on the chair in the corner and noticed a laminated paper standing up beside the small fridge on the counter in the corner next to a cute little microwave. She made her way over and picked it up and read the words upon it.

"Please help yourself to the complimentary food in your fridge. Enjoy! Sincerely, Your Staff."

Shalimar liked the way that sounded very much and placed the page back down. She opened the fridge to see what was inside and decided to have one of the sandwiches she found. It occurred to her that the food her and Emma had stashed in the car would probably be no good by the time they got back there. She took one of the paper plates and napkins from beside the fridge and sat down on the bed to eat her lunch. She reached for the notepad on the table and began to write as she ate silently in the dark.

As Emma sat in her booth she noticed her watch informing her she'd been talking with Barbie for almost two hours.

"Oh, I should probably get going, it's been over an hour," Emma said. "Shalimar's probably wondering where I am."

"I didn't mean to keep you so long on your anniversary."

"It's actually not for a couple days. But no you didn't. I enjoyed talking with you."

"Let me give you my phone number in case I don't run into you again. I'd love for us all to hang out sometime."

"Great," Emma said with a smile as Barbie handed her a piece of paper. Emma took it as she stood to her feet and placed it in her back pocket. "It was nice meeting you," Emma said as she leaned to hug her new friend.

"You too, Emma. I hope we can talk again sometime."

"Me too. See ya later."

Emma smiled and headed for the door. She found herself back in the rain as she made her way to the inn. She entered in a slight run and whipped her feet on the mat. She felt like a wet rodent after traipsing through the huge downpour and began to make her way back to the sitting room.

"There you are, ma'am," a mans' voice called from behind. "Your friend rented you a room. It's number two straight up the stairs."

"Oh, thank you," Emma said as she began to make her way up the staircase and towards the room. She lifted her arm to knock on the door when she reached it.

"Shal, you in there?"

"Hey," Shalimar said as she offered a smile upon opening the door. "I thought we might be here so I got us a room. Now you can get a good night sleep."

"Thanks," Emma said as she stepped into the room.

Shalimar closed the door behind her and Emma made her way into the bathroom to dry herself off. Shalimar headed over to the bed to lie down. She sprawled out on her back with her hands behind her head and starred at the ceiling.

"There's food if you're hungry," she called the Emma in the bathroom.

"Maybe in a little while," the psionic answered back.

A few minutes later Emma stepped from the bathroom almost completely dry and headed over to the chair to sit down.

"I wish I could take a shower," Emma said in a sigh.

As the two girls sat in silence in the darkened room they both knew they should talk though neither of them seemed to be able to start a conversation. They sat quietly for a few moments hearing the silence slice its way between them. Shalimar wanted to talk things out with Emma more than anything but couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Emma sat at the table awaiting the feral to make a move. She wondered if maybe Shalimar didn't want to talk or else she probably would be. They listened to the raging storm outside and Emma felt relived she was sitting by a storm window as the fierce winds blew by seeming to shake the inn.

"So, this place isn't too bad. I think we can make the best of it," Shalimar finally offered without looking from the ceiling.

"Yeah," Emma agreed softly and barely audible.

"So," Shalimar began with a pause. "Where you been?"

"Oh, I was just talking to that woman at the restaurant, Barbie."

"Oh," Shalimar said softly and with a tone that caught Emma's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"I told you, nothing."

Emma could tell Shalimar was hiding something she clearly didn't want to talk about. Emma decided she was already keeping enough from her and decided to probe further for information.

"What was that tone in your voice?"

Shalimar sighed at Emma's questioning.

"So did she flirt with you for two hours?"

"Flirt with me?"

"Yeah. She was hot for you."

"Everyone's not hot for me, Shal."

"I didn't say everyone was. I said she was. And you seemed to be enjoying the flirting."

"Excuse me? I hope you're not suggesting that I would flirt with a stranger while on our anniversary vacation, Shalimar, because I have to take issue with that."

"You always have to say something don't you?"

Emma shook her head at the amazement that she was unable to last ten minutes in Shalimar's company without fighting with her.

"What is it, Shal? Am I on some reality show where they make your life miserable and film it or something? Why do you love fighting with me so much?"

"I don't love it. But I'm not gonna ignore something like that on our trip. You were gone almost two hours with a total stranger over me. And a woman who flirted with you on top of it and I'm supposed to be ok with it?"

"No, you're supposed to trust me. And can I remind you that you're the one who walked out on me earlier."

"Well you moved on pretty quick," Shalimar snapped harshly. Emma grunted in annoyance and jumped to her feet.

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

"Break up with you? I never broke up with you, Emma," Shalimar said as she sat up in the bed. She folded her legs Indian style and braced her arms behind her body.

"Is that what this is about? You were trying to make me jealous?"

"No, Shal, I was just bored and talked to someone. Is that a crime?"

Emma couldn't believe Shalimar was even acting like this. She assumed it must be all the tension because she couldn't remember the feral ever acting in such a way.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked the feral.

"Nothing. Just forget it," Shalimar said as she lay back down on the pillow.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat back down on the chair. A few moments later she heard the wind and rain kicking up and noticed the room getting even darker than it already was. Looking around she'd swear it was the middle of the night. Emma sighed at the new darker atmosphere that seemed to reflect their relationship.

"Did I thank you for taking me on this trip, Shal?" Emma asked in a hint of slight sarcasm.

Shalimar paused as she rolled her eyes before answering.

"Actually, no, you haven't."

"Ah," Emma relied before letting the silence between them take over once more. Emma stood to her feet.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," she said as she removed a bottled water from the fridge.

"Walk?" Shalimar echoed. "Didn't you notice the storm out there?"

"I didn't mean outside, just around the inn. I just need to move around."

Shalimar wondered if she would just rather be with her new friend instead of her. She wondered if it was apparent to Emma how hurt and regretful she was feeling. She wanted to beg Emma to stay but sat in silence instead hoping Emma wouldn't leave.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Emma answered. "I just need to be doing something. I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

"Bye," Emma said as she headed to the door and stepped out.


	9. Friend or Foe?

Emma headed down the hallway of the inn. She heard arguing from a nearby room and making up from another. She wished she could just make up with Shalimar and they could forget everything that had happened. She couldn't believe how stubborn Shalimar was feeling. She looked at the paintings on the walls as she walked down the hallway. It suddenly occurred to her that Shalimar must be very upset. Why else would she be asking so stubborn? It finally made sense to her. She thought she should go back to the room and insist they talk it over.

Emma turned around to make her way back to the room but found her path blocked. She looked up and noticed Barbie was standing before her.

"Oh, Barbie, hey," Emma said somewhat shocked to see her.

"Hey, where ya headed?"

"I was just going for a walk. I had a little disagreement with Shalimar."

"You two fight a lot, huh?"

"Well, not usually. Actually this is the first fight we've had since being a couple."

"Oh. Well, if you're not busy you think you could give me a hand?"

"With what?"

"I lost my cell phone case. I think I dropped it around here somewhere. It had money in it too."

Emma could hear the disappointed tone in Barbie's voice and decided she could give Shalimar some more time while she helped her look for it.

"Sure. I've been through some hardships myself lately," Emma said with a smile as the two of them began to walk down the hall.

"Thanks a lot I really appreciate this," Barbie said with a smile over to Emma as they headed down the staircase.

"It's no problem," Emma reassured her as she smiled back at her new friend.

"Why don't we check the restaurant?" Barbie suggested.

"Good idea," Emma agreed and followed Barbie towards the door.

They opened the door and headed back out into the cold rain and wind. Emma tried to cover her eyes from the rain and saw Barbie step in front of her. When Emma was able to see again she looked to Barbie's back pocket and thought she saw a black tip sticking out of it. She wondered what it was. It couldn't be the cell phone case? Why would Barbie have lied to her like that?

"Um, Barbie, what's that?" Emma asked as the stood under the overlay of the restaurant somewhat sheltered from the rain.

Barbie turned around and smiled sweetly at Emma before smacking her hard across the face before she had a chance to react. Emma's face turned red at the impact and filled with shock as she regained her balance. She braced herself to defend her life as Barbie began throwing punches at her with no pauses. Emma blocked many of them but was hit a few times as she was shocked at the fighting skill of the stranger. Emma tried her best to match the rhythm of her attacker but let every other blow through until she finally fell to the ground. She looked up to the evil look on the woman's face as she stood above her. The rain poured hard on Emma as she was now soaked and bruised. She furled her brow as she noticed what appeared to be a psionic blast leaving the woman's head and heading towards her. Emma had no time to react and before she knew it she found herself choking and gasping for breath as she felt like she was drowning. Barbie sneered back at her and kicked Emma down to the ground. Emma felt her hands and elbows scrap at the contact with the curb.

As Shalimar lay in the bed in silence she began to notice something. She sniffed the air around her and picked up a slight scent still on the bed and within the room. She wondered why she hadn't picked up on it before. She'd been concentrating so much on Emma while she was in the room that it probably hadn't occurred to her. She recognized it and realized it belonged to that woman that had been talking to Emma. She knew it was probably nothing. All it meant was that she had stayed in that room before them. But something told Shalimar she should look into it more.

Shalimar stood from the bed and left the room to make her way down to the service desk. She rang the bell as she approached and the clerk soon came over to her.

"Everything ok, Ms. Fox? Is your room satisfactory?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just had a question about who was there before me."

"Some woman. A bit of an odd one. She checked in yesterday shortly before you arrived and checked out this morning before the storm hit. Guess she didn't expect that either. I just saw her a few minutes ago. She was headed towards the restaurant with your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yeah, they left. Probably next door I assume."

Shalimar thought for a moment before a distant, faint noise almost like a scream grabbed her attention. Shalimar whipped her head around quickly at the sound.

"Emma!"

Shalimar quickly bolted out the door to find Barbie running off into the storm. Shalimar looked at the motionless Emma on the pavement and felt herself tense up at the sight.

"Help! Somebody help us!" Shalimar screamed as she rushed to Emma's side.

Shalimar looked up to see the bartender and another man from the restaurant had rushed out to see what was the matter.

"Emma! Emma, talk to me!" Shalimar felt herself near panic as she cradled the psionic in her arms. The two men helped lift Emma and bring her into the restaurant. They placed her on the floor and Shalimar rubbed her face as if to try and awaken her.

"Emma? Emma, Can you hear me?"

Shalimar noticed the man place his fingers on her wrist to take her pulse as she did the same on Emma's red neck. Shalimar felt her eyes widen as she tried to feel for a heart beat within the psionic. She looked to the man with a shocked expression on his face as well as he slowly let her hand slid from his grip.

"She's dead."


	10. Dead Psionics and the Ferals Who Love Th...

Shalimar's thoughts raced through her head upon hearing the starting words. She stood frozen in silence over her fallen love.

Dead? She can't be dead. She can't leave me. We promised we'd never leave each other. I can't live without her. I can't be alone in this world. I can feel my whole world spinning out of control. We're meant to be together. Without her I'm just Shalimar, alone. I need to be Shalimar with Emma. I can't stand alone in a world so cold towards my kind without her hand to keep me grounded. We didn't have enough time. How could she do this to me? I need her so much. Emma…Emma, come back to me.

"Ma'am," the man said in a soft voice to try to gain Shalimar's attention.

"No!" Shalimar screamed as she bent down closer to the fallen psionic. "She's not dead. She can't be dead!" Shalimar argued as she shook Emma's lifeless body in her arms. "Emma! Emma wake up!"

"I'm sorry ma'am-"

"Shut up!" Shalimar barked as she turned to flash him a pair of angry yellow eyes.

The man's eyes widened as he slowly took a step back into the now more heavy rainfall. The thunder rang loudly above their heads as if to mourn the passing of the psionic. Shalimar looked over the face of her lover in her arms. Tears began to fall from her eyes to burn their way down her cheek and drop like acid into the angry rainstorm. As Shalimar looked over Emma's features, it occurred to her that the psionic had probably drowned as it appeared she'd been grabbing her neck to try and breath.

"Wait, I don't think she's dead," Shalimar said as she lifted Emma to turn her on her back. "I think she drown. We gotta get the water out of her lungs."

The man helped Shalimar hold the psionic up as she pumped the tiny bit of water from her lunges. Shalimar quickly turned her over to lay her flat out on the pavement. She titled Emma's head back as she began to perform CPR on her fallen love. She tried her best to remain as calm as possible as she took Emma's life in her own hands knowing if she failed she wouldn't be able to go on the same.

Shalimar pushed on Emma's heart harder as she attempted to revive the psionic. She bent to press more air through her lifeless lips in hope it would reawaken her. As she returned with fading hope to press on her chest once more she felt the psionic suddenly gasping for breath beneath her. Shalimar couldn't hold back a relieved smile as she took the psionic in her arms and lifted the upper half of her body to hold her close. Emma coughed as she tried to regain control over her unsteady breathing. Shalimar felt a huge relief as she held her love close not wanting to ever let her go again.

"Shal," Emma said softly in a low voice as the feral realized she was hugging her awfully tight.

"Oh, sorry," Shalimar said as she smiled and released her grip. She pulled herself back to cup Emma's face and smiled as she looked into her eyes.

"I thought I lost ya there."

Emma swallowed hard as she steadied her breathing and rubbed her sore neck.

"Like I'd die before you ever took me to Paris," she said as she reassured the feral she was going to be just fine.

Shalimar laughed and thrust herself forward to hug the psionic once more.

"I told you that was your only flaw."

The by standers smiled as they saw Emma was in deed just fine and headed back into the restaurant to resume their business.

After a few minutes of their embrace, Shalimar stood to her feet and lent a hand to Emma on the ground to pull her up as well. When she stood she found herself in the tight embrace of Shalimar once again. She wrapped her arms around the feral to pull her close.

"We're getting rained on, hun," Emma reminded as she rested her head on the ferals' shoulder.

"You're right. Let's go upstairs and get out of these wet clothes."

Shalimar grinned as she broke their embrace and took the psionic by the hand. With eagerness they quickly headed into the inn and made their way upstairs. They entered their room and slammed the door and quickly found it hard to keep their hands off each other. Like two magnets drawn to each other they ripped at each others clothes never letting their bodies get more than a couple inches from one other.

Within minutes their wet clothes were thrown recklessly all over the darkened room as their hands groped at each other with hunger. Emma threw Shalimar to the bed making the feral growl with desire at her taking charge. Shalimar clutched her hips and pulled her forwards forcing her to fall to bed as well. She climbed on top of her lover and kissed the length of her body passionately warming up every inch of the psionic.

They pulled and grabbed at each other with such desire, need, and intensity that they'd never experienced before. They threw out all thoughts outside the room and didn't care that they'd by far drowned out the sounds of the thunderstorm.

"Wow," Emma finally gasped she cuddled herself into Shalimar's awaiting arms. "And I thought dying took a lot out of you."

Shalimar smiled as she held her lover close and rubbed gentle circles across her soft forehead.

"Promise me you won't ever die again," she pleaded as she looked down to Emma stretching her arms across her. The psionic giggled and shifted in her arms.

"Hhmmm…," she said in a playful voice as she thought it over. "I'll promise, if I can go to Paris, that is."

Shalimar rolled her eyes and took the psionics' hand in her own to place a kiss on her palm.

"Seriously, I can't live without you, Emma. I need you."

Emma always loved hearing Shalimar confess her deepest feelings. She knew Shalimar wasn't always the type that did the whole fluffy, sweet thing and it meant a lot to her when she was so open and deep like that. She loved how she was able to spark those feelings inside the feral and took pleasure in knowing that no one else could do it like she did.

"Ok, Shal, I promise I won't die again."

Shalimar huffed in non belief.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, if I don't hold up to it, you have the right to yell at me."

Shalimar laughed and moved herself closer to the psionic.

"You'll never hear the end of it."

As the two lay in each others arms listening to the sounds of the soft rain beating against the window Emma smiled at the comfort she felt.

"You know, this is nice. Being here, just the two of us like this."

"It's you that makes it nice. Just don't go dying on me again," Shalimar agreed as she slowly rubbed Emma's back.

"It's nice. I mean, we can relax now. No pain in the ass mutants to deal with, no fighting, no messes to clean. It's so nice without the guys."

Shalimar laughed and hugged Emma tighter.

"You got that right."

"Well, we do have one mutant to deal with."

"Barbie?"

"Yeah. No one kills me and gets away with it."

"So she is a mutant?"

"Yeah, a psionic in fact. She used her powers on me before I even had a chance to react. I thought she looked familiar but I couldn't place her face. Then I remembered I saw her a long time ago in the New Mutant Database. I don't know why she'd wanna harm me now though."

"Maybe she had the hots for me," Shalimar joked. "And decided to kill you in her jealous mutant rage."

Emma laughed at Shalimar's accusation.

"Not likely." She shifted her eyes at the feral to flash her a sexy look.

"What are you saying? You don't think I can attract a psionic? I got you didn't I?" Shalimar playfully reminded her.

"Maybe she had the hots for me, like you said."

"Well, I think we should tell Adam right away. There might be more to her that we should know."

"Well, I think that can wait," Emma said as she rested her head on the ferals' shoulder and pulled her tight. "After all, she thinks I'm dead. Let's just enjoy the peace and incident free moments while we can."

"Well, it's not truly incident free. The power's still out. But still, it's somehow perfect for right now." Shalimar smiled and kissed her lover softly on the lips.

_A/N: Not done with these two just yet ;)…_


	11. Reflections and Affections

Shalimar lay awake in her lovers' arms listening to the rain fight the window for entrance into the room. After everything that had happened she couldn't imagine going to sleep now. She held sleeping Emma close and gently stroked her head as she tried to wrap her mind around the days events.

She turned to look at the clock and remembered the power was still out. Her watch told her it was almost three p.m. she sighed and turned her watchful gaze back to a peaceful Emma in her arms. It occurred to her again that Emma had died. Died. She hadn't really let that sink in until now. What would she have done if she couldn't have saved her? It came so close to there never being another hug between them. To her never being able to kiss her sweet lips. She almost wouldn't have been able to ever wake up in her arms and see her smiling face as she kissed her good morning. Could she seriously have gone on like that? Would she even consider that a life? It occurred to her she'd intertwined her own life and happiness with Emma. She couldn't comprehend the idea of her living a day without the psionic by her side. And not only did she die, she thought they had broken up because of their fight. Two times today she came so close to a life without the only person who made her life complete. She'd be a broken down, sad little feral right now crying in the corner if Emma hadn't come back to life.

When she looked at her sleeping woman she knew she was the one she wanted for the rest of her life. She knew this wasn't just a relationship but a destiny. She felt like she was awakened and born every time she touched her skin. Knew she wanted to feel that for the rest of her life. Knew she wanted to make Emma feel the same way for the rest of her life and wanted to ensure it was a long one filled with love and happiness. She knew she'd never find anything like this in her lifetime. Her decisions were made.

Shalimar drew in a breath as the storm outside interrupted her thoughts. She smiled at Emma as she noticed she was twitching and beginning to awaken. Emma stretched as her thoughts began to become more conscious and she gripped Shalimar tighter. She opened her eyes and smiled at the welcoming face she saw staring back at her.

"Hey, beautiful," Shalimar greeted and kissed Emma on the head.

"Huh? Whattimeisit?" Emma asked as sleep blurred her words together. She lifted her head from the pillow and sighed as she realized the power was still out. She dropped her head back down to cuddle against Shalimar's warm arm.

"Three in the afternoon."

"Ok, just gimmie twelve more hours," Emma said almost half asleep again as she pulled herself closer to the feral.

"Did I tire you out that much?" Shalimar laughed as she kissed Emma once more.

"Nope, dying," Emma replied with a sly grin.

"Whatever, I saw that. It's ok, you go to sleep. I'll stay awake and protect you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you're not leaving my side."

"I'm sorry about fighting earlier," Emma said as her voice began to slowly trail off into sleep.

"Me too. Now go to sleep, sweetie."

"Uh huh."

As soon as Emma finished her sentence she was asleep again leaving Shalimar alone with the raging storm and empty darkness.

After an hour had passed Shalimar noticed Emma started to toss as she slept. Shalimar wrapped her arms around her in an effort to calm her down but the psionic only twitched harder until finally jolting herself awake. Shalimar ran her hand up Emma's arm and felt the slight dampness upon it.

"You're sweating. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream. I'm fine."

Shalimar let her hand slowly run further down Emma's body past her breasts, down her belly, across her smooth thighs to rest in the warmth between her legs. She grinned as she starred the psionic in the face.

"Must've been some dream," Shalimar smiled with satisfaction at the wetness she found.

"That's from you," Emma grinned as she pressed her lips to the feral.

Shalimar placed a series of sweet, nipping kisses along the length of each of Emma's lips as she teased the psioncs' mouth with her own. Shalimar broke away and kissed the bruises she found on Emma's neck with soft, light pecks that sent shivers through her body. Emma trembled at the simple pleasure and drew her hands up to pull her lover in closer. Before she knew it, Shalimar was on top of her soothing her wounds with her talented mouth.

Emma's senses flickered alive at the sensations Shalimar sent rocketing through her fragile body. Her arms fell back as she twisted beneath her lover and banged into the wall behind them. she tried to hold Shalimar's gaze with her own but found the feral burying her face into the hot skin on her neck as she flung her head back at the intense pleasure. Emma felt the moistness on her ear as Shalimar licked and bite at the awaiting skin and moaned at her efforts.

Shalimar moved herself downwards and tried to claim as much of the psionic as she could as she trailed her lips over her aching flesh. Emma reached out in an attempt to wrap her arms around the ferals' neck but instead found her nails catching her back to drag themselves slowly up to her shoulders. Shalimar groaned at the teasing touch and slid herself into her destination with a thrust. Emma's eyes slammed shut as wave after wave of pleasure washed over Emma she felt like she was drowning in the most intense, intimate encounter her body had ever experienced. She felt herself overcome with heat and desire as the feral worked her over.

The only thing Shalimar could hear was the increasingly heavy breathing of the psionic as she worked her magic on her lovers' intimate parts. Shalimar's soft, teasing strokes only drove the psionic crazier by the minute as she whimpered for her lover to let her fall. Emma tried to scream out but found herself too paralyzed with pleasure. Shalimar grinned as the smell of Emma's hunger drover her wild and tempted the feral in her.

Emma whimpered and twitched against the sheets as Shalimar kept her dangling over the edge, testing her willpower. She grinded her hips harder against the feral only to find her slightly pull back at her effort. As Shalimar noticed the fading will of the psionic she slowed her tempo down and changed her rhythm to further fuel her fire. As Shalimar slowed her tongues strokes up even more over the psionics' sensitive skin she smiled against her as she listened to the frustrated whimpers her actions produced in the bottom of Emma's throat.

As Emma's willpower fell shorter, she reached her hand down and let it slide across her belly as she headed between her legs but found her hand quickly batted away by a grinning Shalimar. She loved the power she had over the psionic. Loved making her whimper and beg her for release. Loved driving her so crazy until she literally couldn't take another moment. Loved to make her velvet skin beg for mercy beneath her touch.

"Oh, God, please, Shal."

Shalimar drew in a breath as she felt the bite of Emma's nails in her shoulders again. Emma held on tighter as she braced herself with the ferals weight as Shalimar twisted herself inside her hitting all the right sports at just the right time.

When the sounds and motions from her lover finally notified her she couldn't take any more, Shalimar thrust her fingers and tongue quickly inside her in harmony and pulled Emma tighter to hold her as the psionic found herself falling uncontrollably over the edge.

Emma laid back and tried to relax her pounding nerves. As Shalimar came up to lie beside her she was thankfully the feral had been there to catch her. She twisted herself closer to her lover and smiled up into her eyes.

"Like I said, gimmie twelve more hours and I'll be fine," she said as it was obvious she hadn't gotten and handle on her rapid breathing yet.

"Emma, there's something I wanna talk to you about," Shalimar said softly as she rubbed her hand over the psionics' still trembling body.

"Hhhmmm," Emma managed to say as sleep quickly threatened to overtake her.

"Never mind, it can wait 'til later," Shalimar said and placed a soft kiss on the psionics' head as she pulled it in closer to her own.


	12. The Day the Feral Died

As Shalimar lay in bed smiling at the afterglow that surrounded them she turned abruptly as she heard a noise from the hall. She looked back to a still sleeping Emma and decided to pass it off. She looked to her watch to realize it was five p.m. As she tried to relax once more she again heard the strange, disturbing noise from the other side of the wall. After everything she'd been through Shalimar wasn't about to let any mysterious sound near them go unchecked.

She slowly slid from the bed as to not awaken her lover and rested Emma's down on her pillow. She crept ever so quietly over to the middle of the room and began to round up her clothes so she might dress herself. When she was fully clothed, she stepped quietly over to the door but halted herself as she noticed Emma beginning to slowly wake up.

"Shal? Where are you going?"

"Shh," the feral warned. "I heard something down the hall. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Shal, I think you should stay here. We should stay together."

"Emma, I'm not gonna sit here and wait for you to get attacked again. Just lock the door after me and don't leave until I get back."

Shalimar began to take another step towards the door and looked to see Emma sit straight up in the bed.

"No," she flatly protested. "You're not leaving me here."

"Emma, I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't want you to leave me," Emma said as she hoped her plea would keep the feral out of danger. "Please come back to bed. If you hear anything that really suggests danger I'll go with you."

Shalimar sighed and slid herself back into bed. Emma's relief was apparent as she reached her arm across her chest to pull her close. As Emma began to drift herself back off to sleep, Shalimar count shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Her feral and woman senses both confirmed there was something in the nearby area that wasn't welcome. She couldn't allow herself to just lay there and wait for whatever might happen. It would be night soon and the only light they'd have would be from the candles by the bed and she wanted to take care of any business before that time came.

She hated having to go against Emma's wishes and regretfully but necessarily stepped out of bed once more. She pulled the covers up to comfort the psionic as she slowly snuck through the door and locked it behind her. She knew they were both stuck there until the storm passed and thought it best there weren't any further threats to worsen their week together.

As Shalimar stepped swiftly down the hall she kept herself on full alert. She searched the hallway for any sign of an intruder and made her way downstairs to the main lobby. She turned as she saw the desk clerk smiling back at her.

"Hey," she said in a friendly voice as she headed over to him. "Have you seen that girl around? You know the one who had my room before me."

"Not since she checked out this morning, ma'am."

"Ok, thanks."

Shalimar felt dissatisfied as she began to look around the lobby. She headed over to the window and noticed the storm was slightly less powerful but still holding strong enough to keep them put for the time being. Shalimar sighed as she began to turn herself from the window but stopped herself as she saw a figure outside in the distance standing in the rain. She turned back to the desk clerk as curiosity got the best of her.

"Excuse me, what's that out there?"

"You mean the supply shed?"

"Yeah. Is there someone staying out there?"

"Not that I know of. None of our people would go out there in this storm."

Shalimar turned back to the window as the lightning lit up the silhouette of the figure in the rain and she noticed it was a woman. Her eyes widened and she turned quickly to head out the door. As she stepped outside she noticed the figure had disappeared and she fought her way through the down pouring rain to the shed in the middle of the land. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside, careful to inspect her surroundings for any enemy.

As she made her way inside the dark shed she scanned the shelves and walls for any signs of the woman she'd seen standing beside it just moments ago. She walked slowly around the shed and sniffed the air around her. As she reached the middle of the room she paused, her eyes turning yellow, and turned herself around with a roundhouse kick to the midsection of Barbie sending her flying back into the tool wall. Barbie quickly recovered and removed a shovel from the wall to hold at her opponent. Shalimar raised her eyes as if to say 'bring it on'.

"You know, I was hoping we could be friends but instead I think I'll just kick the crap out of ya," Shalimar said as she rushed her enemy with a series of kicks.

"Your girlfriend was fun to kill!"

Barbie flung the shovel at Shalimar who caught it in her left hand and kicked the woman in the ribs.

"You're a dead woman."

"What about my suffering huh? You think you can just get away with what you did to me?"

"Shut up!"

Shalimar ripped the shovel from the woman's hand and slammed it into her chest as she punched fiercely at her. Barbie turned to unleash a back kick to Shalimar's side and sent her flying back into the wall. Shalimar was quick to stand on her feet and grab the drills off the wall to throw at her opponent. Barbie dodged them and rushed across the room at Shalimar to tackle her to the ground. As Shalimar fought back her senses warned her of more nearby danger. She saw the grin on Barbie's face and flung her off herself as she flipped herself to her feet. Before she could counter attack she saw blasts from all directions flying towards her and she quickly threw herself to the ground in an attempt to get out of the cross fire but instead felt the pain of fire as it sunk into her muscles and into her bones.

As Emma lay sleeping in bed still she suddenly jumped up as she picked up a read from Shalimar. She looked to the empty mattress beside her and quickly got to her feet and dressed herself. She ran outside into the oncoming rain, wetting her recently dried clothes as she headed for the shed. She opened the door and stepped in to find a badly beaten Shalimar laying on the ground, full of marks and bleeding in various places.

"Shalimar!"

Emma yelled in panic as she rushed to Shalimar's side. She crouched down to see she'd been hit in the back and mortally wounded. She felt the tears flowing from her eyes as she cradled the lifeless body in her arms and cried her very soul out onto the ground to mix with the ferals' blood.

_A/N: There are a few more chapters to this story. I hope to finish typing all of them before I post any more (instead of one at a time) so the story can be finished. Hopefully within the week I expect them all to be up unless I get too lazy ;) And thanks for reviewing by the way._


	13. Close Call

Emma cried as she felt the pain of her heart breaking at seeing her lover bloodied and beaten in her arms. She wept harder as Shalimar's blood flowed from her bruised body and soaked the ground. She pulled the feral tighter into her arms as she tried to feel any type of life she might have left within her.

As Emma cried she realized she had to pull herself together and make sure there wasn't still any danger about. She slowly stood to her feet and tried to get a clear vision through her blurry eyes. She whipped away the tears that still fell and looked around the shed to search for any unwanted intruders.

When she was satisfied they were alone, she turned herself back to the fallen feral at her feet. She knelt down to scoop up the body of her love once more and held her tight against her breast. She felt the dampness on the ferals' back brought on by her over flowing tears.

Emma cried harder and held the feral tighter and thought for a second she felt a slight heartbeat. Is she still alive? Emma wondered as she pulled Shalimar closer to listen for her breath. She felt the feral finally let out a breath which seemed to take all her energy. It occurred to her Shalimar was alive, but was dying before her.

"Shalimar, hun, you need to hold on," Emma tried to coach her as she rocked the feral in her arms. She knew she had to do something to try and save her before it was too late. She felt the feral trying to push out another breath and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. It occurred to Emma that Shalimar had suffered a psionic blast which had paralyzed her. She wondered if one of her own psionic blasts could help her.

She watched the feral twitching in her arms feeling helpless to put an end to her pain. She couldn't imagine Shalimar having let this happen to her. There must've been a reason. Emma held Shalimar's head in her hands and brought her face to meet with her own. She wasn't about to watch the love of her life die without trying something, anything to help her. She cradled the feral and let out a psionic blast straight into her forehead in hopes it might calm her down.

"Shalimar, you're ok. Come on, you're ok just hang in there."

Emma could see Shalimar thought she was dying. Emma was sure Shalimar could beat this if she could just get a hold of herself.

"Shalimar, stay with me. Please concentrate."

Emma knew she had to form a link with the feral if there was any chance of her surviving. She could see and feel how her subconscious was fighting her and telling her to die. Emma pulled the feral closer as she felt her body let out a small jolt as a soft breath escaped her lips.

"Shal? Shal? Shalimar wake up! Don't you dare leave me, Shalimar!"

Emma pressed her hand to the ferals' heart but found it offered her no beat in return. She calmed herself as much as possible and began to form a psionic link with the feral. She felt all the pain Shalimar had felt and knew it was her own mind that had allowed herself to die. She had to convince her subconscious she wasn't supposed to die now. That she was strong enough to withstand the wounds and could keep herself alive. She worked her way through the defeated mind of the feral as she tried to convince her subconscious to live.

When she'd done all she could, she relaxed herself and exited the mind of the feral as she pulled back to watch for any signs of life. She felt her own heart beat increasing in anticipation as she pressed a hand to the ferals' chest. She signed in relief as she felt the slight beat followed by another and another until Shalimar's heart was strong enough to beat normally once again. She smiled and watched as Shalimar opened her eyes and began to breathe normally. Emma smiled as she hugged her and helped her sit up. She slowly rubbed the ferals' back to comfort her as Shalimar smiled a thank you back at her.

"Come on," Emma began as she helped her to her feet. "You need to rest."

Emma helped Shalimar back up to their room wishing she had somewhere else to bring her but knew she didn't have any other choice as the storm still raged outside.

When Emma reached their room she gently kicked open the door and helped the feral inside to lie down on the bed. Emma locked the door behind them and turned to push the nearby dresser in front of it. She quickly searched the room for danger and returned to lie beside the feral on the bed. She gently whipped her down with the towels she found in the bathroom and removed her torn, bloody, and soaking wet clothes. She pulled the covers up to keep the feral warm and whipped her hair down with the towel.

"You get some rest. The storm should be over soon," Emma said as she stood from the bed to bring the dirty towels into the bathroom. "And then we're outta here."

Emma dropped the towels in the bin and began to clean herself up as well. She hurried herself up and headed back into the bedroom to sit beside the now sleeping feral. She smiled and lay down next to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her to hold her close and placed her hand over her heart to fell the steady beating beneath her smooth skin. She signed as she thought of how close she came to losing her but remained still, stroking the ferals' hair, as she sat beside her in bed watching over her as she slept.


	14. Waking Up

Shalimar twitched as she awoke to the sounds of a phone ringing. She felt somewhat achy as she sat herself up in bed. She turned to look at the clock beside her and rolled her eyes as she noticed the power was still out.

"Where's that phone coming from?" Emma asked as she stood from the table she sat at.

"The cell phone," Shalimar said as she began to remember the events of the night before. "It's Barbie's cell phone. It's in the pocket of my jacket. I snatched it up when she dropped it last night."

Emma headed over to the hanger the coat was on and removed the ringing cell phone to see the screen read "Incoming call from Elizabeth."

"Turn the ringer off," Shalimar ordered as she checked her watch to reveal it was eight a.m."

Emma did as she was told and smiled as she made her way to sit beside the groggy feral. She cuddled closer to her and kissed her lips in a long, loving manor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok actually," Shalimar answered and kissed the psionic once more. "Thank you for last night."

"You've done the same for me." Emma smiled as she rested her head on the ferals' shoulder. "I don't ever wanna hafta do that again, Shal."

"How did you do that anyway? Since when can you bring people back to life?"

"I don't know exactly. I saw that you were sort of fighting yourself to stay alive and I knew you were losing when you should've been winning. I just went into your mind and told you that you were ok. I made your body think it was ok and it wasn't at death and you just bounced yourself back and your heart was ok again."

"Well, I'm certainly glad it worked. Thank you for the healing."

"And I found out why we fought so badly. She slipped us drugs. That's what affected our performance. Except for yours yesterday," Emma said with a grin as she kissed the feral.

"That makes a lot of sense as to why I felt like that. So discombobulated."

"Well, I don't ever want curiosity to kill my cat again," Emma said as she snuggled closer to the feral. Shalimar held Emma close and turned her head to look out the window.

"Hey, the storms over."

"Almost. Just light rain now."

"Maybe we can get our car fixed today."

"Wait a minute," Emma began as she stood from the bed and headed over to Shalimar's jacket. "We should call Adam."

"With Barbie's cell phone? You think it's a good idea?"

"Why not? We should at least tell Adam what's been going on. Maybe he can tell us more about this psycho psionic stalking us."

"What if she's tracing calls made from her cell phone?"

"Well, she already knows we're here. Besides, she thinks we're both dead. I think the greater danger is not calling."

"Yeah, go ahead and call."

Emma began dialing as she walked across the room to sit beside Shalimar. She found her way under the sheets and pushed the speaker button on the phone so they both could listen.

"Hello?" Adams voice came over the phone.

"Adam, hey it's us," Emma said in relief at being able to talk to him.

"Emma, Shalimar, hey. You girls didn't take your links and I was worried about you. How's the trip?"

"Couldn't be worse," Shalimar explained.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked in his usually concerned tone.

"You mean aside from the fact our car broke down, twice, we're stranded in a storm, we were both killed, and there's a psycho psionic after us, nothing," Shalimar informed him.

"Whoa, slow down, what do you mean you were both killed?"

"Some woman showed up and killed each of us on separate accounts. She's some kind of psionic named Barbara. Luckily, her death attempts didn't take."

"I'll see what I can dig up. In the meantime, I want you both back here as soon as possible."

"Well, our car's broken down and can't be fixed probably until later today," Shalimar informed him. "Can you send the guys in the Helix to pick us up?"

"Can't do it. They're on a very important mission overseas. They won't be back until tonight if everything goes as planned."

"What?" Emma asked feeling somewhat let down by his answer. "Where are they?"

"Paris."

"Ugh," Emma let out a sigh of disgust and annoyance as Shalimar raised her eyebrows over to her.

"Well, can't you come and get us, Adam?"

"I'm sorry, Shal, I have a couple new mutants here under close observation. I can't leave."

"You have new mutants there in the lab?"

"Yes, it's very important. I think your best bet is to get your car fixed and come straight back here immediately. And whatever you do, don't confront this psionic again. She sounds very dangerous.

"Well, we can't just run away if we see her, Adam," Shalimar protested. "She could be following us for all we know. She might already know we're not dead. If we run into her we have to try and fight."

"Only if that's the last resort. I don't want you two getting hurt. She's already killed each of you once already."

"And yet here we are getting lectured," Shalimar said in a sigh.

"I'm serious, Shalimar, be careful and check back in with me as soon as you can."

"Adam, one more thing," Shalimar said as her memory sparked. "I think this girl knows us, or at least me. When we were fighting she said something about getting back at me for what I did to her. Making me suffer for her lose or something like that. I think she's out for revenge."

"I'll see if there's anything available on her. Call me back in a half hour."

"Ok, bye, Adam."

Shalimar pushed the off button as she sighed and turned to Emma.

"So now what do we do?" Shalimar asked.

"I think we should just sit tight until the car place opens and call to have it fixed. Then we can head home."

"Well, they're not open for a couple hours. Guess we might as well relax," Shalimar said as she sighed and leaned into the psionics' awaiting arms once more.


	15. Time To Check Out

"Paris has got nothin' on your arms," Emma said in a relaxed sigh as Shalimar held her close.

"And don't you forget it," the feral smirked.

"Hey, it's about time we called Adam back," Emma reminded as she reached for the phone and began to dial.

"Adam, it's us," Emma said as she heard the pick up on the other line.

"Hey, I'm glad you girls are alright."

"So what do ya got for us, Adam?" Shalimar asked.

"Bad news."

"Like there's ever any other kind," Shalimar said in sarcasm.

"This Barbara, she is a psionic. And I think I know why she wants revenge on you."

"Why's that?"

"Caleb was her brother."

"What?" Emma was shocked to hear the information.

"She probably wants to kill you because of what you did to him."

"What we did to him?" Shalimar said not being able to believe her own ears. "He killed Emma first. He was an evil bastard and deserved what he got."

"I agree with you, unfortunately, his psionic sister doesn't see it that way."

"Well, she can't feed off us like he did can she?" Emma asked as felt a slight panic as the memories of Caleb came back to her sending chills up her spine.

"I don't know. I don't think so. But just to be safe I still think you should avoid her at all costs. Once you're back here, you can take further steps as a team."

"So you don't know if she keeps regenerating as well?"

"I find it unlikely, but don't see any reason for chances," Adam replied.

"Ok, we'll talk to you later, Adam," Shalimar said before turning off the phone.

"So I guess it's both of us she hates," Emma said as she stood to her feet. Shalimar sighed and did the same as she began to dress herself.

"I don't think she can feed off of us. I mean she didn't attempt that on either of us. She was just out for pure revenge.

"It's kinda ironic."

"What is?"

"Just this whole thing. I mean he killed me first, so you wanted to kill him. And then he died and now his sister has killed both of us for revenge and we wanna kill her now for revenge again."

"But let's not forget that Caleb is the one who started it all by killing you in the first place," Shalimar reminded.

"I know it's just, she's almost in the same position as we are. She wants to avenge her loved one."

"Her loved one was evil, Emma. Don't tell me you have sympathy for this psycho," Shalimar asked beginning to get annoyed as she zipped her jeans.

"Of course not. I just understand is all."

"I told you you gotta control that emotion thing."

Shalimar made her way over to the door and removed the dresser that blocked its path.

"Let's go. The car place is open earlier today. I wanna get outside."

Emma nodded her head in agreement as she followed the feral down the hall and into the main lobby. As they walked down the steps they noticed the lights flickering and becoming solid as they heard the power coming back on.

"Finally," Emma said in relief. "Now that we're leaving. We are leaving, right?"

"Definitely," Shalimar informed her.

As they stepped into the lobby, Shalimar grinned as she approached the desk clerk.

"We'd like to check out now," she said as she leaned on the counter.

"Sure thing, ma'am," he said as he began typing on the computer. "Now that the power's back on this will go much smoother. He's your receipt," he said as he handed her a piece of paper. "And your credit card. And thanks again for staying with us. We hope you'll come back real soon."

"Hold your breath," she said as she took her card and slipped it into her back pocket. She turned back to Emma and put her arm around her.

"Let's go, Shal," Emma urged her. "I get the creeps being here."

"In a minute," Shalimar said slyly as Emma could tell there was something on her mind.

"Shal, I really wanna leave."

"Hold on," Shalimar said as she turned to the desk clerk and quickly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him out from behind the desk.

"Hey! What the hell are you-"

"Shut up!" Shalimar yelled as she tightened her grip on his neck. Emma could tell the poor man was nearly strangled as she held him above the ground.

"Shalimar, what are you doing?"

"You think I wasn't on to you?" she asked as she looked the man in the eyes. "You thought you could play me, play us like that and I'd let you get away with it?"

"Shalimar!"

"He was involved, Emma! Spying on us for that psycho! And now she probably knows we just checked out and we're still alive all thanks to him. He's just as responsible for killing us!"

Shalimar's anger grew and she threw him across the room through the glass window. She headed over to the door and kicked it open and made her way through the light rain over to him on the ground. The man sat up and quickly threw a psionic blast towards Shalimar who dodged it and kicked him across the face. He turned his head to attempt a blast at Emma who ducked behind the door. Shalimar picked him up by the neck once more and threw him against the large, metal trash cans as the sound of his back cracking echoed through the air. Emma headed over to stand beside Shalimar and look at their fallen enemy.

"Well, you've killed, can we go now?"

"Sure, just lemmie call the car place," Shalimar said as she headed back into the lobby and stepped over the broken glass. She reached out to the card holder on the desk and removed one of the customer comment cards from it and placed it in her jacket.

"I think I'll mail this in," she said as she stepped back outside and removed the phone number from her pocket and began to dial.


	16. A Long Days Journey Into Danger

Sometime later while they were waiting for their ride to the garage, Shalimar stood from the curb as she saw a truck heading down the road.

"Finally, the nightmare comes to an end," she said as the truck pulled into the front of the inn. The girls watched as a short, little man got out and headed over to them.

"You two the ones with the broken down car?"

"Unfortunately," Shalimar answered.

"I'm Jamie from Elmer's Car Service. I'm here to take you to the garage."

"Thank God," Shalimar said as she and Emma made their way into the truck and the driver began to take them back down the road.

"Your car's already been taken in for service. It shouldn't been too long," the man informed as they traveled down the road.

Within five minutes they reached the service station and the girls stepped out onto the pavement in a sigh of much awaited relief.

"Your car will be ready in about five minutes," a mechanic informed them as he walked by.

"Thanks," Shalimar said as she gestured for Emma to follow her into the waiting room.

They made their way inside and Emma sat in one of the chairs. Shalimar began to pour them some water from the water cooler and handed a cup to Emma. She made her way over to the vending machine to get a couple candy bars and sat herself down next to Emma.

"I guess this is breakfast," Shalimar said as she handed one of them to Emma.

"Thanks. I guess it'll hafta do."

"We could drive somewhere else for breakfast, but you probably wanna go home huh?"

"I think it's best. Like you said, Barbie could be stalking us still."

"Yeah. We'll head home."

Shalimar called Adam to inform him of their plans and as she was hanging up one of the mechanics came in through the door.

"All set, girls," he said with a smile. "The battery is replaced."

"Um, is there anything else wrong with the car we should know about?" Emma asked as she felt like if there was it would surely go wrong.

"I didn't give the car a whole check over, but I didn't notice anything no."

"Good," Emma sighed in relief.

Shalimar stepped up to the counter and handed the man her credit card.

"Thanks for doing business with us," he said in a smile as he handed her the card back.

"Thank you," she answered and began to walk to the door. "All set, hun?"

"Yeah," Emma answered and stood to her feet to follow the feral out the door as they made their way over to the car. Shalimar opened the doors as they each took their seats and sighed that they finally seemed to be getting back on track, although, now they were heading home and not off to a romantic destination. Emma reached into the back seat to the cooler as Shalimar started up the car and began to drive.

"Ew," she said in disgust. "Those sandwiches went south."

"I bet."

"I guess I'll just eat when we get home."

"Emma, I was thinking. While we were waiting for our ride, I was looking at Barbie's phone."

"And?"

"And I think I know where she's staying."

"So?"

"So, we could go get the jump on her. Now that we're feeling better we can just stop in on her and take care of her once and for all. Have one less enemy to worry about. I don't like the idea of her out there plotting revenge on us."

"Shalimar, you heard what Adam said, it's too risky."

"But she doesn't know we know where she is. She won't be expecting us to barge in and attack like that."

"What if she has hundreds of guards or something, Shal?"

"No, I don't think so. I was reading some of her text messages. They talked about the secret hideout and how only the three of them would be there. We're gonna go right past it I think we should at least get a look."

"Shalimar, she killed you last time you faced her."

"That's because I was drugged, and it wasn't her, it was someone else that was working with her who snuck up behind me. This time we're feeling much better and we know what to expect. I know we can defeat her, Emma."

"Did you get some kinda rush from being dead, Shal? 'Cause I didn't and I don't wanna go through it again."

"Emma, we're going to have to attack her eventually, even if not today. I think we should at least stop and take a look at what she's got going for her."

Emma sighed knowing Shalimar would probably just keep trying to convince her if she disagreed.

"Maybe just one quick look, and that's all. No fighting."

"Fine."

After a few hours of driving Shalimar turned as they came to a small side road.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked as she looked around. She noticed the area they were in now was much more forested with trees and plants.

"Barbie's dream house."

"Oh. Remember what I said, Shal."

"I know. We're gonna hafta stop the car and walk soon. Since we don't want her to know we're here."

Shalimar pulled over and turned off the engine as she noticed she'd stopped pretty close to the small, house like building in front of them.

"We better get walking," she said as she stepped out of the car and quietly closed the door behind her. Emma did the same and headed over to stand beside the feral.

"Let's go, quietly," Shalimar reminded as they began to walk through the tress slowly approaching the house.

As they came to a window they carefully peered inside to scan for their enemy. Shalimar looked around the empty room inside in confusion as she saw no one in sight. She began to feel uncomfortable as they stood by the window and soon her feral senses were tingling with warning.

"Something's not right here," she warned in a low voice as she looked around them for any signs of danger.

"Maybe we should leave, Shal," Emma suggested as she felt herself quickly becoming tense at seeing the ferals own uneasiness.

"Wait," Shalimar said as she put her hand out to stop Emma from stepping away. "Don't move." Shalimar sniffed in the warm air around them and Emma could tell she was preparing herself for battle.

"Shal-"

"Shhhh."

Emma watched quietly as Shalimar remained perfectly still as if stalking some unknown, unseen prey. She always admired the way the feral worked when out on a mission and couldn't get enough of watching her in all her glorified action. She was such a wonderful and skillful fighter she was rarely ever matched, let alone topped, by an enemy she faced. She always felt safer when she was beside her and knew she'd never let anything happen to her.

Emma watched in admiration as Shalimar concentrated on their seemingly quiet surroundings. Suddenly, Emma turned as Shalimar blocked an incoming attack from an overhead tree. Shalimar grabbed the arm of the woman and threw her down to the ground. She braced her foot tightly on the neck of the strange woman as she held her down and in place. Emma moved to stand behind the feral as she starred down at the woman on the ground.

"That's a hell of a greeting, wouldn't ya say?" Shalimar said as she pushed her foot in tighter around the woman's neck.

"What do you want?" the woman sneered with an angry tone in her voice as she turned her black eyes to stare at Emma with a deadly glare.

"Your heart on a stick. Where's Barbie?"

"On a date with Ken," the woman grunted as she tried to twist under Shalimar's tight pin. Her answer only further angered the feral who pressed her foot tighter and leaned in to the woman.

"If you won't tell me what I wanna know I have no more use for you," Shalimar informed and began to push her foot farther into in already red neck of her attacker.

"The house," the woman replied in a weak, faint tone. "She's in the house waiting for you."

"Waiting?" Shalimar echoed as she knew that couldn't mean anything good.

"She knows we're here?" Emma asked as her whole body begged her to turn and leave. She couldn't allow Shalimar to risk injury again. "Shal, we should leave now."

"She'll just hunt us down, Emma. We have a mission to accomplish." Shalimar reached down and grabbed the woman's head to slam in down, knocking her out. "Time we took care of it." Shalimar stepped over the woman as she headed towards the window.

"Shalimar, we can't just go in there she's expecting us. Who knows what she has in there."

"Emma, please, I need you on my side in this."

Emma sighed and Shalimar smiled as she accepted her terms. She watched as Shalimar slowly slid herself into the window. She turned her yellow eyes to the dark room and peered around for any signs of Barbie or anyone else. She turned back to gesture for Emma when she was satisfied she was alone. Emma reluctantly sighed and followed Shalimar through the window.

"Follow me," Shalimar said as she began to walk slowly through the room. "And stay close."

As the two made their way into the large, opened main room of the house, Shalimar's danger sense was tingling once again. She looked to the left to see the front door was closed as were the windows on the sides of it. She turned her gaze up the large staircase and over the balcony to find them abandoned as well. She searched her eyes down the long hallway at the bottom of the stairs and across the open hall they stood in only to find no one within her sights.

"She's here," Shalimar informed.

"Wait," Emma began as she stepped further down the hall. "What's that?"

"Emma wait-"

Shalimar protested but before she could pull the psionic back she watched as Emma was tackled from above by a dark haired woman. Shalimar gasped as Emma fell to the ground under the clutches of the stranger. Before she could rush to her aid she found herself fending off Barbie as she attacked her from the side. As Barbie pounced atop the feral Shalimar rolled herself onto her back to flip her enemy behind her and into the wall beside the stairs.

"Here's a tip," Shalimar said as she flipped herself to her feet and whipped around to face the evil psionic. "When you kill someone you might wanna make sure they stay dead!"

Shalimar rushed towards Barbie as all the pent up anger she'd been carrying quickly surfaced and came through in her fierce blows. She unleashed punch after punch and kick after kick as fast as she could as she noticed her attacks were becoming harder and harder for the psionic to fend off. Shalimar grinned as she kicked Barbie back against the wall and punched her across the face.

"Now you see what it's like in a fair fight."

Shalimar dodged a punch from the psionic and leaned forward to kick her in the face with her back leg. She grabbed Barbie's shoulders and threw them both to the ground as they toppled into the joining room.

Shalimar quickly stood to her feet and noticed they'd relocated into the kitchen. Barbie stood up and grabbed a knife from the holder on the counter and Shalimar just raised her eyes and held her ground firmly as she began swiping the weapon at the feral. Shalimar dodged much faster than the psionic could lunge at her and was soon able to send the knife flying out of her hand and across the cold, tile floor. Barbie quickly lunged at the feral and sent her flying back into the stove. Shalimar wrestled with the psionic until she was able to kick her off her and back across the room. She watched as Barbie slid across the floor, cutting herself on the knife. Barbie picked the knife up and threw it at Shalimar who jumped to her feet to avoid the collision with it. As Barbie stood upright again Shalimar grabbed her and reversed their positions once more. She shoved the psionic back into the gas stove and noticed she had turned the handles on them as well. She kneed Barbie in the stomach and elbowed her in the back as she fell to the ground.

Shalimar quickly turned and ran from the room to find Emma. When she reached the hallway once more she saw Emma standing over the fallen woman and quickly grabbed her hand to lead her out the door.

"Come on, let's go," she said as her and Emma bolted out the door and headed for their car. Shalimar opened the drivers' side door and slid into the seat as fast as she could. She leaned over and locked the passenger door before Emma could pull the handle and sped off directly at the house. Emma stood in the dust the feral left behind speechless at what had just happened. Shalimar drove faster and aimed the car square at the open door to the house. As she approached she grinned as she saw Barbie once again stand in the doorway. Shalimar smiled and quickly jumped out the car door she'd never bothered to shut in the first place and sent it hurling straight into the door as she watched Barbie try to dodge out of its way. Seconds after plowing through the door Shalimar looked up as she saw the house explode and ducked to cover her head from the small debris that flew beside her.

Shalimar stood to her feet and dusted herself off. She turned and began to walk over to a stunned Emma who still stood where the car had been parked.

"Like I said, gotta take care of business."

"Shal, my favorite shoes that you just bought me were in there."

"At least that's our biggest concern now," Shalimar said as she smiled and put her arm around the psionic.

"Yeah, well you owe me some new shoes now."

"Ok, ok, I'll make it up to you," Shalimar said as she took the psionics hand in her own.

"Ok, just not with another trip."

Shalimar made a face to hint she was offended but Emma could tell she was just being playful.

"We'll see."


	17. Welcome Home

"There's no place like Sanctuary," Emma said as she hugged Shalimar close.

"Yeah," Shalimar agreed. "But it was fun taking down Barbie and her band of bimbos."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are alright," Adam said as he stood beside the girls in the lab.

"Me too," Emma agreed. "And by the way, Shal," she teased as she turned to the feral beside her. "Don't quit your day job to become a travel agent."

"Don't worry," the feral laughed and kissed the psionic on the nose.

"I can't believe you guys didn't bring me back anything," Brennan joked as he shook his head over at them.

"Hey, we didn't even bring the car back so don't feel too bad," Shalimar reminded him. "And thank you guys for picking us up."

"Anytime," he said in a smile. "But you still owe me a present."

"By the way, Adam, is everything we talked about earlier still a go?" Shalimar asked as she turned back to him.

"Yep, just fine."

"Thanks."

Shalimar smiled at him and took Emma's hand to lead her from the lab. "Let's go to bed, I want to uh, catch up."

Emma grinned as she eagerly followed the feral to her room. When they were secure within the walls of her room, Emma sat down on the bed and looked up at the feral suspiciously.

"So what's this you've got going with Adam?" she asked in her usually suspicious manner allowing her bangs to fall in front of her face slightly. Shalimar grinned as she saw the look the psionic held and felt herself becoming more turned on by the minute. She made her way over to stand in front of the bed before Emma and wrapped her arms around her neck to look down into her soft, blue eyes.

"Don't you worry your pretty, little head over that, sweetie," she offered and dipped her head to kiss her lover on the lips.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked playfully. She reached her arms around the ferals back and pulled her in even closer. Shalimar arched her back as her body came into contact with Emma's.

"You heard me," Shalimar said as her hands began to trace slowly across the psionics shoulders and down her back. "I've got other things on my mind right now."

Shalimar grinned ran her hands up Emma's bare backing taking her top off with them. She moved her head back to look over the psionic sitting before her in her white, lacey bra. No matter how many times she'd seen her before, she always had to catch her breath at the beauty of her. She always thought Emma was too good too be true and every time she saw her she had to convince herself she was in fact there, in all her beauty.

Shalimar breathed in a deep breath of the psionic and felt herself become slightly dizzy as her sweet scent ran through her nostrils and pulsed itself through her body. She ran her hands up and down the psionics exposed back, finding and caressing every perfect curve on her body with her fingers.

Emma let herself relax into Shalimar's strong hold and felt her whole body warming up at her soft touches. Shalimar could see Emma's nipples beginning to poke through the bra which did nothing to hide their eagerness. She dipped her head once more and began placing kisses across Emma's shoulder and collar bone until she'd kissed her way across the psionics top. She brought her hands up to tease the nipples which only tightened at her tender touch.

Shalimar brought her mouth back to kiss the base of Emma's neck. She pressed her full lips to the pulse she found under Emma's skin and held it there long enough to notice a steady increase. She let her tongue escape her lips as she licked every adorable, beautiful square inch of her smooth neck. Shalimar let her tongue drag itself down the psionics chest to place a soft, almost chaste kiss upon her heart. She turned her mouths attention to the beautiful breasts still bound in the bra before her as she began to suck them softly through the light fabric.

Emma bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud at the senses Shalimar was tickling. She lowered her head and kissed the nail bites on the ferals shoulder she'd left there not too long ago. Emma let her tongue slide gently over the cut flesh as she massaged the red marks across Shalimar's shoulders. Emma tried to pick apart all the wonderful sensations she was feeling but found she couldn't differentiate between them.

As Shalimar's teasing tongue worked its way across Emma's puckered nipples, the feral reached up to tug the straps of her bra down her smooth arms. As Emma removed herself from them, Shalimar reached back to unhook the garment and groaned with pleasure as she was finally able to communicate directly with the psionics sweet, bare skin. Shalimar placed her open palms on the psionics bare sides and gently eased her down to the bed to lay her on her back. Shalimar pulled herself back to remove her own shirt and bra before returning to the psionics open, awaiting arms once again.

She licked and kissed her way across the psionics full breasts once more as she tried to devour the woman in her arms. As Shalimar pulled back, Emma felt her nipples, now hard as Japanese arithmetic, ache at feeling the loss of her soft lips. Shalimar trailed her hands down to Emma's jeans skirt and let her fingers trace slowly across the length of her zipper, further teasing the psionic with what lay ahead. Emma grinned and reached down to pull the skirt as far down as her arms would let her as Shalimar took over to tug them the rest of the way off. Emma kicked her foot as the garment passed by and heard the soft sound it made as it hit the floor below. Shalimar quickly removed her own clothing a placed her hands on the psioncs sides once more to urge her to scoot all the way onto the bed.

The naked feral made her way atop the psionic once again and trailed her fingers down her sides as she headed towards her hips. Looking at her lying beneath her like that, in just her white, lace undies turned her on more than she ever thought possible. She felt like a feral predator as she gazed down at the innocent looking woman beneath her, eager for her touch and aching to feel all the dirty, passionate and intimate little things she knew she couldn't wait to do to her.

Shalimar slowly slid the underwear down Emma perfect thighs seeming to take forever and driving them both crazy. She felt her passion growing stronger as her body cried out for her to fulfill the wild lust that was stirring deep inside her. Down went her undies as did the feral as their union was finally completed.

"You should definitely make things up to me more often," Emma said as she lay wrapped up in the ferals arms enjoying the afterglow.

"Any more and we'd never leave the room," Shalimar joked as she kissed her lover who wore nothing but a smile in her arms.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Emma asked with a smile up at the feral.

"Um, Friday, I think," The feral joked as she furled her brow like she really had to think about it.

"Not that." The psionic playfully nudged her.

"Oh, hhmm...I don't know. I think if it's something special you'll find out then."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Just go to sleep for now. Or do I need to tire you out some more?"

Emma grinned as she pulled herself closer into the ferals warm arms.

"No, I definitely need to rest."


	18. Happy Anniversary

"I gotta hand it to ya, Shal," Emma said as she sipped from her wine glass and looking lovingly into the ferals eyes across the small, circular table. "You managed to plan a nice trip. So far that is."

"Well, ya know, I have been known to do things right on the occasional basis. Like picking you for example."

Shalimar smiled and leaned over to kiss her lover. Shalimar turned to look around her beautiful surrounds at they sat outside the Le Grande Vefour restaurant in downtown Paris next to the Palais Royal garden.

"Hurray up and eat we still gotta catch that boat ride and light show at the Eiffel Tower later. Oh, and before I forget," Shalimar said as she reached under the table to hand Emma a large bag with the Galeries Lafayette logo on it. "This is for you. Happy anniversary, hun."

"I didn't know you bought anything in there. Thank you," Emma said showing how touched she was as she opened the bag. "Oh my God, the shoes! You bought me the shoes I wanted!"

"I saw you eyeing them when we were in there. I just pretended not to notice."

"I'm glad you did. Thank you," Emma said as she leaned in for a thank you kiss with the feral.

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for that poem you wrote me too."

"I have something else I wanna give you, but it's back at the hotel. There is something that goes with it and…I was hoping to give them both to you at the same time but I just can't wait."

Shalimar reached down to remove a small box and handed it to Emma. As she opened it, Emma's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she saw the stunningly beautiful ring that lay inside.

"Wow," Emma finally gasped. She wanted to say more but couldn't seem to find the words.

"It's an engagement ring. I want you to wear it."

"Engagement ring? You mean, you wanna get engaged?" Emma couldn't believe it was even happening and had to stop a minute to decide whether she was more overtaken by the shock or the happiness.

"I realized a lot when we were on that trip, Emma. I want to be with you forever. We don't have to get married right away I mean, we can just be engaged for now. Have some time to make everyone jealous and all that. I just know this is a step we should take. A step we're ready to take."

"After a month huh?" Emma smiled over to her.

"Yes. It's that special. Besides I feel like I've already been in love with you forever we should make it official."

Shalimar tensed up as she starred at the psionic who just looked from her to the ring and back again. She knew her whole heart would break if she would refuse her. All she ever wanted was to be with her and when she died, she'd realized just how sure she was that she couldn't live without her.

"Of course I'll marry you," Emma replied as she jumped to her feet to hug the feral. Shalimar smiled as she felt her whole world brighten up at the psionics words and kissed her soon to be wife on the lips. "And thank you for taking me on this trip."

"Thank you for making me so happy."

Shalimar removed the ring from the box and slipped in on the finger of the psionic as she leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Maybe we'll go back home with a 'Just Married' sign on the back of the Helix," she said with a smile at the psionic.

"Not that soon, Shal." Emma laughed.

"Well, I know a great place we can go for the honeymoon."

"Don't you even start with that," Emma teased and kissed her lover sweetly. As the two kissed they were soon startled as the sound of Adams voice came through over their link.

"Hey, Emma, Shalimar, since you're there, I've got a little mission you girls can do for me when you have the time."

"Sorry, Adam," Shalimar said. "I'm already on a very important mission that requires all my attention. Catch ya later," she said before cutting her link. "Now," she said as she took Emma's hand in her own. "Let's go. We've got a boat to catch."

The End

_I'd like to say thank you to everyone for the very nice reviews, always appericiated so thanks a lot!_

_All-slash, huntress2004, billy rose, gelf, snooglez, tutorgirlfan02, crazy18, Lauren, nightstalker_

Useless info: There were 16 "Paris" mentions in the story :P


End file.
